Edward Cullen's 12 Days of Christmas
by smmiskimen
Summary: Winner of the TwiGirlsNextDoor 12 Days of Christmas Challenge, People's Choice. Spanning the 12 days leading to Christmas, each chapter was inspired by two prompts. Hope you enjoy the repost!
1. Chapter 1 1st Day of Christmas

**With all the fuss over fanfiction and the pulling of stories due to guideline infringements, I'm pulling all but chapter 1 of this story and the rest can be found over at the writers coffee shop library under the same penname, smmiskimen. I am only doing this with my stories that have content that breaks the guidelines.**

* * *

12 Days of Christmas Challenge

Edward Cullen's 12 Days of Christmas – Chapter 1 – On the 1st day of Christmas…

Day 1

Prompts – 1 (guy with Santa suit) and 2 (The first lay of Christmas)

Bella POV

The holiday's officially sucked. I had no family to spend them with, no friends due to my reclusive nature, and no plans due to me being a total bitch during the holidays. Why was I a bitch? Well, see the previous rant for the reasons…no family…no friends... Need I say more?

Well, I was vowing that this holiday season would be different. I actually cooked a miniature Thanksgiving dinner for myself and invited my neighbor, Edward Cullen, over for it too. He declined, stating plans, but I was sure it was just because I was so pathetic. I had never seen him with anyone over at his place and he never went out other than to work. Where he worked, I had no idea. But, everyday he would leave the house without a briefcase, without wearing a suit (he typically wore slacks and a polo), and wouldn't return until the evening. There were even some evenings where he would hurry out of the building and not return until the wee hours of the morning, looking haggard but triumphant. But I digress.

Holidays, yeah, that was where I was. Holidays just suck. Valentine's Day…built up by the card and chocolate companies to make women beg for attention from men. Easter…hard boiled eggs were disgusting, need I say more? St. Patrick's Day…this one I actually liked. It gave me a reason to get fubar'd drunk and forget my pathetic life. I could keep going but it was useless, holidays just sucked.

I was surprised, however, the day after Thanksgiving, to receive a knock on my door. I opened it to reveal Edward Cullen standing there looking way too fuckable for his own good. He and his sexiness had starred in my masturbatory fantasies on more than one occasion… I'd locked myself out of my apartment… I'd run out of sugar and needed to borrow a cup…in my underwear… You name the fantasy, I'd had it.

"Hi," he said in a velvety smooth voice that I longed to hear whispering dirty things in my ear.

"Uh, hi," I said back, immediately feeling stupid for not saying something better.

"Look, I wanted to apologize about yesterday, I really did have plans."

Why was he trying to apologize to me? It didn't really matter. He didn't want me, end of story. I just shrugged my shoulders at him while telling him it wasn't a big deal.

"Actually, it was a big deal. I had already volunteered at the orphanage down the street to help cook and serve dinner to the kids there."

"What?" was all I could say. Was he really that saintly?

"I truly did want to take you up on your invite and was sore that I couldn't. So, I thought I'd make it up to you tonight. Hungry?" he asked, holding up the Chinese takeout bags that I was just noticing in his hand.

"Uh, sure," was my brilliant response as I stepped aside for him to come in.

I was suddenly ecstatic that I wasn't a slob in my apartment because it was a studio and you could see everything but the bathroom. I motioned for us to sit at the small kitchen bar but Edward steered himself to my couch and settled himself in, depositing the containers on the coffee table. I was just looking at him, probably with a retarded look on my face, so he patted the cushion beside him and I tried not to run to the couch to join him.

That night, I learned the art of eating takeout directly out of the carton, not minding that I was sharing food with my practically stranger neighbor. He really could be considered a stranger since the only thing I knew about him was his name. I wouldn't even have known his last name if I hadn't looked at the label on the door buzzer after he moved in. Most of us just put our apartment numbers but he was classy and printed out a label and everything with his first and last name and apartment number. I was impressed immediately.

As we ate we talked and I learned that he had no family in the city, or really anywhere. He had never known his father and his mother had passed away a few years ago. He didn't say what from and I didn't ask, it wasn't any of my business. He also said he didn't really have any friends due to his work. He was a social worker for the city and had the pleasant, yet unpleasant job of investigating child endangerment cases. He was the one to report his findings to the judges, who would then file the papers to have the child removed from their parent's custody. He would then go with the police to remove the child and place them either in a group home around the city, or with foster parents. He fessed that while he hated taking children from their parents, the kids were usually better off.

I was awed at finding out that he had this soft spot to him. I asked if the orphanage housed some of the kids he removed and he told me that it did. He knew that these kids didn't have families to spend the holidays with so he was there for them, being one of the only stable people in their lives.

When he was done talking he began to question me. I told him that the only family I had was my dad, who was on the other side of the country and married to a woman I hated, so I never went home for the holidays. Besides, I preferred to stay here and work through the holidays. I was an editor at the newspaper and loved my job; it kept me busy through the holidays.

He did ask about the holidays, and my lack of decorations for them. I reluctantly confessed my secret hatred for them and he was appalled. That was when the plan began for the Edward Cullen 12 Days of Christmas. I was immediately worried.

What the Edward Cullen 12 Days of Christmas would entail was twelve days of different Christmasy acts. He wouldn't tell me what they were or when they would begin but I was intrigued yet scared shitless.

After dinner Edward headed out with a promise to see me tomorrow. I don't know what had just transpired between us, or what was going on, but to say I was excited was a complete understatement. I was too excited to go to bed. I decided to do what I had always done when this was the situation; I broke out my vibrator and went to town thinking about Edward.

Apparently I fantasized a little too much this time because, before I knew it, I was in the throes of my orgasm and screaming out Edward's name. I quickly realized what was going on, and knew that the walls were somewhat thin, so I tried to muffle my screams with my pillow. I hoped like hell that he hadn't heard me screaming his name. I went to bed, mortified at the thoughts yet excited beyond belief. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

The next morning came and I got up, headed into work, and was giddy all day long. It was hard to concentrate at work but I managed through. How could one guy make me like this? Well, it was Edward Cullen… Like that was explanation enough. But there was more to it. There was something about him, about the idea of spending time with him where I never had before.

My work day finally ended and I rushed home, eager to see Edward. But, he wasn't home, I discovered, when I knocked on his door. So, I went and tried to pass the time cleaning my already clean apartment. I didn't have his phone number to call him and didn't know when he'd be over. I was dressed in casual clothes; jeans, long sleeve t-shirt, and my chucks, and tried to not look at the clock as I kept wiping the same spot on the spotless kitchen counter.

I was lost in my thoughts when there was a knock at the door and I jumped. I ran to the door and threw it open only to be greeted by evergreen branches bursting through the doorway.

"Move Bella," Edward's voice sounded from somewhere behind the miniature forest so I did as told.

Edward muscled the tree into my apartment and set it down, grinning at me with this amazing crooked smile that took my breath away.

"What is that?" I asked, gesturing to the tree he was holding upright.

"This is your Christmas tree," he replied as he leaned it against a wall and disappeared out of the door only to return with several bags of decorations that he must have put down in the hall.

"I know that it's a tree. What is it doing here?"

"I told you, it's the Edward Cullen 12 Days of Christmas, though they haven't actually started yet. But, a tree and decorations are part of them so I figured we'd get that minor detail taken care of tonight." He smiled again as he pulled a tree stand out and began to decide where to put it.

I couldn't say anything as he worked to get the tree standing straight, positioned in front of my windows. I only had four windows in my apartment, which was more than most due to me having the corner spot. I had two facing the street out front, one in the bathroom, and one beside my bed that gave me access to the fire escape. The tree was positioned in front of the living room windows.

Edward began to take out decorations; ornaments, multicolored lights, garland, and a tree topper. I was a bit shocked that he had purchased all this and even tried to get him to tell me how much he spent but he refused to tell me and said it was his treat. I don't know how I felt about him spending money on me like that but I soon forgot about it as he and I began to decorate the tree.

It was actually fun to trim the tree with Edward. The last tree I had decorated had been with my mom when I was about fourteen. She had fallen ill shortly afterwards and then passed later that year so I moved in with my dad and step monster. My step monster, Lauren, was a royal bitch who didn't want a tacky tree in her living room. It was actually my dad's living room, in his house, but he let her have her way. Lauren would also not even stay home to celebrate Christmas, insisting on lavish trips for her and my father, she came from money and was able to fund the trips.

When I moved in there, she had to bring me along for the first two years before I convinced my dad that seventeen was old enough to stay home by myself. He begrudgingly agreed after Lauren loved the idea. So began the Christmases home alone. The first one I cried the entire day, missing my mom and wishing my dad hadn't let me stay home. But I learned to cope and got over it. The next year was better and so on and so on. When I moved out and across the country for a job, I just kept the tradition of spending them alone and without the holiday spirit. My holiday spirit had died with my mother, or so I thought.

It seemed to be resurfacing as I became tangled in the lights that Edward had me hold. They were straight when I got them but soon became a jumbled mess around my body. Edward had to help me out of them and it felt like he quite enjoyed having to touch my body to get me free. I noticed that his hands lingered on me as he worked to free me. And my reaction, well let's just say I was glad I wasn't hooked to a heart monitor because the whole world would have seen how I reacted to his touch.

We moved on to the ornaments next and I broke a few trying to get them out of the cardboard boxes. I swear those things were designed to inflict torture on people trying to pry the ornaments out. I even managed to cut my finger on one of the broken ornaments, thereby discovering that Edward could also play doctor. That would be a fantasy that I would have to embark upon soon.

Once I was bandaged up and the glass was cleaned up, Edward grabbed a chair and helped me onto it. I wanted to mention my clumsy nature but felt safe when his hands wrapped around my hips to steady me as I placed the star on top of the tree. As he was helping me down I tripped and he caught me in his strong and steady arms, our faces just inches from each other. My breath caught in my throat as I realized the proximity. However, Edward released me and picked up the garland.

Had he not felt that draw as I did? Apparently not because he just started to instruct me on wrapping the garland around my windows and door. I was a bit disheartened when he made careful not to touch me again that night. Maybe he didn't want me like I wanted him. But, it only made sense. He was the picture of perfection, a living and breathing Adonis. And here I was, plain old Bella who couldn't walk a straight line without almost killing myself and everyone around me in the process. What could he see in me?

Once we were done I looked around and actually felt a little excited about this Christmas season. I still didn't see the need in the decorations but they did look good and they brightened up my little abode.

After I thanked Edward for the decorations and the help, he excused himself for the night and went next door. I heard his door shut then music start up quite loudly. I toned it out and headed for a quick shower before hitting the sack. I didn't even think about the fact that I had missed dinner as I drifted off to sleep that night. But, I did realize that Edward hadn't told me of any plans for the next day as I fell into a disappointed sleep.

The next few days I didn't see or hear from Edward. I didn't even hear him come home any of the nights. I wondered if he was avoiding me after the fool I made of myself when he had caught me the other night but decided to dismiss the thought. I just went about work, trying to pass the time and stay chipper. It was harder than I thought. Each day I missed Edward more and more. I wasn't his girlfriend or anything but I had grown quite fond of our personal interactions, even though they had only transpired for two days. I was remaining optimistic, though, because I knew that the Edward Cullen 12 Days of Christmas would soon be upon me.

Two whole weeks after we had decorated my apartment, I finally saw Edward again. I was taking some trash to the chute when he stepped out of the elevator. He looked haggard, was unshaven, and looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

I stood there, mouth agape, staring at him as he sluggishly moved out of the elevator and down the hall, not even seeing me standing there. When I let go of the chute door, it slammed shut, alerting him to my presence.

"Bella!" Edward almost shouted as he spun around to discover the source of the sound.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I said sheepishly as I blushed.

"No, no, don't worry about it. I've just been run ragged this last week with work. You wouldn't believe how some people get around the holidays." He looked so dejected as he said that I wondered what had happened.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, stepping toward him.

"Well, I can't really talk about it other than to say that work has kept me very busy, in and out of the courts and homes."

I understood immediately. He had been saving some kids from their homes. What a horrible time of the year for it to happen! Well, any time it happened was horrible, but the holidays? That was just heartbreaking.

I wanted to hug him and tell him that it would all be better but I didn't know how to initiate the contact so I stood there and just leaned against the wall instead. The silence descended upon us but he broke it quickly.

"Sorry I haven't called or come by lately, just been busy you know. But, I start my vacation at the end of the week so we'll start soon ok?" he asked.

"It's cool Edward; you really don't have to spend the time with me. It's your vacation and all. You should be out enjoying it." I was giving him his escape route now, making sure he really wanted to spend time with me.

"What?" he asked, baffled. "Spending time with you is fun Bella. I know we don't really know each other but we have lived next door for two years now. It's about time we spent some time together. Besides, I will be going out and enjoying my vacation, with you along for the ride." I was instantly worried. What did he have planned for us?

As I stood there contemplating what all we were going to do, Edward had stepped closer, until he was right in front of me.

"Bella," he almost whispered and I looked up, shocked by the close proximity again. "Trust me, you'll have fun and I promise that you will enjoy everything that we do together. In fact, Friday, be ready at seven, we're going out."

"Out where?" I asked, intrigued by the thought of going out with Edward.

"That's a surprise, but just be ready and dress warm."

I just nodded and said goodnight as I made to pass by him but he stopped me as his arm ensnared my waist and pulled me to him.

"Goodnight Bella," he crooned into my ear as he pulled me into a hug and, I swear, kissed my neck.

He released me and entered his apartment, shutting the door behind him. I stood there, completely turned on by the simple two words he said in my ear. Who knew that the ear canal was hard wired to the vag? I had to take care of business immediately.

Rushing back into my apartment I stripped down and reached for my favorite toy again. As I lay back on the bed I felt flush and overheated. Not thinking about it, I cracked my window open some before taking care of business. That night, I moaned Edward's name as I explored my own depths, bringing myself to orgasm twice before I shuddered with fulfillment and fell asleep.

I was shocked the Friday night when Edward took me to go see Santa. Now, I haven't sat on Santa's lap since I was like five and I wasn't starting again now. I politely refused the offer and busied myself with window shopping around the courtyard where Santa was set up. Edward didn't question my refusal to sit in Santa's lap. Instead, he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into a little pub nestled in the corner of the courtyard.

We ordered Hot Scotches and just talked the evening away, laughing as we learned about each other. I hadn't laughed so much in years and it felt good. The multiple Hot Scotches might have had something to do with my bubbly state but I didn't care. Edward was smiling at me and letting me occasionally touch his hand or arm throughout the conversation. Our legs even brushed a few times, sending shockwaves straight up my legs to my groin, making me want him even more than ever. I was going to have to buy new batteries soon.

Finally, when I was quite toasty and had lost all sense of reticence, we headed back towards the subway and our apartment building. I had trouble standing on the moving train so Edward wrapped his arms around me and steadied me on the pole as the train moved. Being wrapped in his arms was a dream come true, even if he was only doing it to be a gentleman.

As we reached our stop, Edward took my hand and helped me out and up the stairs to the street. Our building was a block away and Edward didn't let go of my hand the entire walk there. He used his key to let us into the lobby and then we headed for the elevator to the fifth floor.

While waiting for the elevator, I began to fantasize about Edward taking me inside of it as we rode up to our floor. The ride wouldn't be long enough so he'd have to either stop the car or finish in one of our apartments. Any of the above was fine by me. I started to picture him kissing up and down my neck, his hands trailing over my body but the arrival of the elevator woke me up from dreamland.

Inside of the car the tension was thick between us. I could literally feel it, yet Edward didn't let go of my hand once. He led the way out of the elevator, once it reached our floor, and walked me down the hall to my door. I turned and leaned against the wall, next to my door. Where he had been silent the entire way home, he now spoke.

"I had a great time tonight Bella," he said as he leaned against the wall and toward me.

"Me too," I said, swallowing down the tension before I spoke.

"I'm glad. Now, relax this weekend because it starts Monday."

"What starts Monday?" I asked stupidly then realized. "Oh yeah, the Edward Cullen 12 Days of Christmas."

"Yes, each day from December 13th until December 24th we will partake in a different activity for the day. I hope you're ready for the first day of Christmas." He said it as if it was a challenge. I wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"Oh I'm ready, don't worry about me," I said back, in a playful tone.

He caught onto the tone and raised one eyebrow as he leaned in closer to me.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked, his face only an inch from mine.

"Uh huh," I said, suddenly at a loss for coherent words.

"Good," he murmured in a husky voice right before he pressed his soft, full lips to mine.

I moaned slightly as he pressed his body into mine, deepening the kiss briefly before breaking away and leaving me breathless.

"See you Monday," he commented with a light chuckle and a smirk as he ran his eyes up and down my body before disappearing into his apartment.

Damn, that man was going to be the death of my vibrator!

The weekend passed quickly, to my surprise, and it was Monday. I had to work all this week but had the following week off so only half of my days with Edward would be disturbed by work. I drug myself out of bed, exhausted from a late night masturbatory session after waking up from a very erotic Edward dream, and got ready for the day.

The day passed slowly, to my dismay, and I found myself silently begging the clock to speed up so I could begin my first day of Edward's 12 Days of Christmas. I wondered what he had in store for me and was excited to find out.

Finally the day was over and I headed home. When I got there, I found a note attached to my door. I didn't recognize the handwriting so I ripped it open and discovered it was from Edward.

_Bella,_

_Unwind and put on something comfortable then come to my door at seven. Tonight begins the first day of Christmas._

_~Edward_

I had to hold in the squeal of excitement as I headed inside and took a shower; shaving everything and making sure I was clean everywhere. I didn't know if anything was going to happen but I wanted to be prepared after that kiss Friday night. I felt that kiss all the way in my toes!

I finished up and started to get ready for the night. I blow-dried my hair, selected a pair of jeans and a v-neck long sleeved shirt, and my faithful chucks, skimped on the makeup since I really didn't wear it anyways, then began to count down the seconds until seven.

At seven on the dot, I walked out of my apartment and knocked on the next door down. The sight that greeted me had me bursting out in laughter. Edward opened the door dressed in a Santa suit, beard and all.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" he said in a deep voice. "Come in, come in!"

I tried to hold in the laughter as I passed Santaward but a few snickers escaped. However, all laughter disappeared when I took in the luxurious furnishings of Edward's apartment. He had a black leather couch, flat screen TV, very large king sized wrought iron bed, top end kitchen appliances, his apartment was amazing compared to mine. And, it was thoroughly decorated in the Christmas spirit, tree and all.

I turned around to look back at Edward and saw him perched on a chair, patting his leg.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! I'm not sitting on your lap!" I said shocked at what he was doing.

"Bella, there are some rules to the Edward Cullen 12 Days of Christmas that you must follow," Edward said from his seat.

"You said nothing about the rules when we started!"

"Well, regardless, there are rules and you agreed to participate so you have to. Rule number one, you have to partake in every activity planned throughout the duration of the Edward Cullen 12 Days of Christmas. Rule number two, you must have fun. And, rule number three, anything goes. Now, be a good girl, come sit on Santa's lap, and tell me what you want for Christmas."

I decided to just play along for the sake of it. Besides, I didn't want to hurt Edward's feelings and I would get to sit on his lap. I walked over to him and perched very carefully on the edge of his knee. He wasn't having that and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up against him. I had to say I was pleased with the somewhat physical direction our _friendship_ had taken over the last few days. Edward kept his arms ensnared around my waist as he began to talk in his fake deep Santa voice.

"Now Bella, have you been a good girl this year?" Edward asked a twinkle in his eyes.

I played along and replied, "Of course Santa!"

"Well then, what is it that you want for Christmas?"

I went back to my little kid days and started to list off toys I had wanted but never got.

"I want Malibu Barbie, a purple bicycle, and…and…and the Dream Date board game!" I finished it off with a cheesy ass grin.

"So, you want a dream date?" Edward asked in his normal velvety voice, breaking character.

"Uh huh," I replied, swallowing thickly.

"You know, _I_ could be your dream date, Bella," he whispered the last word directly into my ear as he moved his hands to my hips and squeezed. I was instantly wet as his lips brushed against the shell of my ear. "Do you want me to be your dream date? Is that what you'd like for Christmas?"

"Uh…yes?" My voice was weak and it came out like a question.

"Are you sure Bella?" Edward asked as he removed his hat and fake beard, before gripping my chin to make me look into his striking green eyes.

"Yes," I breathed out right before his lips pressed into mine.

I melted into the kiss, my lips parting involuntarily. Edward took their parting as an invitation, his tongue delving into the depths of my mouth, tangling with my tongue. I moaned softly as his hands moved to my hair, burying them in it. My hands moved to his neck, pulling him into me more.

I twisted my body and somehow ended up straddling Edward, never breaking our kiss. He gripped my ass and pulled me against his body, letting me feel the thing I'd been dreaming and fantasizing about for two years. Let me say this man did not disappoint.

I rocked against him, causing him to moan and break his lips from mine, only to move them to my neck. I clawed at his Santa suit, trying to open the jacket of it. Finally successful, I was greeted with his bare chest. My hands began to search the planes of his pecs, playing with the soft tangle of bronze curls nestled over his diaphragm.

I was rocking against him, my arms around his chest, inside of his jacket, kissing his neck and nibbling his ear when he gripped me tightly around the thighs and stood up. I squealed, afraid he would drop me, but his arms were strong, easily supporting me as he walked across the space and laid me back on the bed.

I was panting as I looked up at him, his eyes wild with lust and passion. I motioned with my index finger for him to come on and he leaned down, bracing himself with both arms on either side of my head. I thought he was going to kiss me again but he pulled back and looked into my eyes, searching for something.

"Bella, are you sure you want this?" he asked, watching for any sign of hesitation. There wasn't any.

"Yes," I growled as I grabbed the collar of his Santa jacket and pulled him to me, crushing my lips to his.

He hesitated for one second, until I fisted the hair at the nape of his neck, then he let loose and began to devour me.

His lips broke from mine, trailing down my jaw to my neck, then following the V of my shirt. He licked and nipped at my chest as I pushed the jacket off of his shoulders and down his back. He lifted his hands to let it fall to the floor, revealing all of his exposed upper body to my hungry hands.

My nails raked up and down his skin, pulling him closer to me, but he pulled back and gripped the hem of my shirt. I understood what he wanted and sat up, pulling my shirt off and throwing it to the side. Before I could lie back on the bed his hands were behind me, unhooking my bra and sliding it off. I swear he gasped audibly when my breasts were exposed to him. He didn't waste any time before he dropped his open, waiting mouth to my hardened nipples, lavishing one first then the other.

I arched my back into him, pressing my chest more into his face. He let my nipple go with a soft bite before he began to kiss his way down my stomach, his hands coming up to the button of my jeans. He paused one last time, looking up for a silent affirmation of what was about to happen and I licked my lips and nodded at him. He gave me his breathtaking crooked grin before unbuttoning my jeans, pulling them off, along with my panties. He removed my shoes and socks with my jeans then stood up, looking at me with hungry eyes.

I sat up slightly, bracing myself on my elbows and watched with baited breath as he hooked his thumbs into the waist of his pants. My tongue darted out, wetting my bottom lip as the pants inched their way down his hips, slowly revealing the bronze garden I was awaiting.

He stepped out of the pants and looked up at me, but I was distracted by the thick protuberance before me. Could they possibly grow that big? I didn't think it would fit…too long…too thick…too hard. I sat up, my eyes fixed on his glorious cock, instinctively reaching for it.

He hissed when my hand tried to wrap around it, unsuccessfully I might add. There was a good inch separating the tips of my thumb and fingers. I squeezed it and slowly slid my hand up and down the rigid shaft, earning a moan of pleasure from Edward as his head dropped back. A small drop of clear liquid oozed from the tip and I had the sudden desire to taste it, taste him.

I leaned forward slowly, the tip of my tongue coming out, and slowly licked the slit, capturing the drop of liquid before kissing the strained tip. His cock jumped in my hands, begging for more attention, more love.

Licking my lips, I opened my mouth and began to slowly slide it over the head and down the shaft. My lips stretched wide trying to surround his massive member. I got about halfway down him when I felt the tip hit the back of my throat, causing me to gag slightly. Edward seemed to enjoy this, fisting his hands in my hair as he began to slowly fuck my mouth.

I had to put both of my hands around his dick at the base to keep him from pushing too far into my mouth. Edward moaned as I increased the suction with my mouth and the pressure with my hands, twisting them around his base, teasing his lawn with my fingertips.

Before I was done sucking on the delicious dick before me, Edward pulled out of my mouth and pushed me back onto the bed. My mouth ached with emptiness and slight pain from the stretching it had received. I knew that pain would be nothing compared to the pain I was about to experience from Edward's intrusion. It had been several years since I had been with anyone that wasn't battery operated.

Edward crawled up my body, positioning himself between my legs before lining himself up with my dripping core. But he didn't press forward with his cock. His fingers made the journey first, testing my readiness for him. I was soaked to the core, allowing Edward's fingers to easily glide in and out of me. He removed his hand and brought his dripping fingers to his mouth, sucking them off one by one, moaning at the flavor.

When his eyes opened and met mine, I was somewhat afraid of the fire within them. Edward was ravenous and I was about to be his meal. Before I could blink, he gripped the base of his massive cock and shoved into me in one quick movement, making me cry out with a delicious mix of pleasure and pain.

Edward stayed seated within me for a moment, allowing me to adjust to his girth and length before slowly pulling out and pressing in again. My legs drifted further apart, allowing my body to accept him fully, as my arms lifted up and gripped his shoulders.

"Look at me Bella," Edward purred as he slowly pulled out again.

My eyes opened, having closed with the sensation of him in me, and met his. I kept his gaze, feeling like I was seeing into his soul as he entered me again, more forcefully this time. My body was sliding up and down the bed as he repeated the thrusts, each a little harder and faster than the one before.

Quickly, we were setting a frantic pace, my hips straining to widen even more, to allow him deeper within me. My head was thrown back, my hands fisted in the sheets as he began to pump into me, making our skin slap audibly. I was moaning incoherently as he brought me closer and closer to my peak, closer to the edge of oblivion.

My lower lips were stretched wide around his now slick with my juices cock as it pummeled me. I was almost there, almost to the point of no return. My head was thrashing back and forth, I was moaning Edward's name, he was growling obscenities at me when his hand quietly moved between us and pinched down on my swollen clit.

That move sent me over the edge, crashing like a wrecking ball, screaming out as my walls pulsated relentlessly around his rigid dick, begging it to release its treasure. Edward began to pant out moans, his thrusts becoming quickly erratic, drawing my orgasm out as he neared his own climax. Right before he came, he pulled out, pumped his shaft twice, and spurted his steaming seed across my abdomen.

He collapsed beside me on the bed, panting, trying to regain his breath just as I was when I realized what today had brought. Day one had brought me my first lay of Christmas. I couldn't wait to see what the other eleven days had in store for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward Cullen's 12 Days of Christmas Chapter 2 – On the 2nd Day of Christmas…

Prompt (#3 – people with lights on them and candles, #4 – voice prompt from the movie Elf)

Day 2

Bella POV

I couldn't walk. It was official and my kitty had surely lost a life last night after the assault it underwent. It felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to my slit or something. Don't get me wrong, I _loved_ every minute of it and hoped for a replay soon, but, I still couldn't walk, straight that is.

Ice… I needed ice for my girl. It would be the only way to get through the workday. I wondered if it would be possible to put an icepad in my panties and get away with it at work. My luck I'd probably have a melting mess on my hands and look like I had pissed myself.

Ok, on second thought, maybe a nice hot bath would soothe the muscles. I could even ask Santaward to join me… But that could turn into round two before my kitty had recuperated and might cost her two lives instead of one. I'd just have to bathe alone and hope that the warm water soothed my achy lady enough in case round two was tonight.

I was giddy with the ideas that were floating through my mind. What did he have in store for me? All he told me last night, before walking me to my door, was to dress warmly, very warmly. I took from that that we'd be outdoors for most of the evening. Damn work getting in our way of spending the whole day together. But, even without work, would he have wanted to spend the whole day with me?

I didn't want to dwell on that thought because I would inevitably think the worst so I decided to focus on the fuck hot time that Santaward, my own personal name for Edward now, had given me the night before. I was still in shock at the sheer size of him. I had seen magazines and porn and never remembered _any_ of them getting that big!

The thoughts of last night's fuckery of fun made my workday breeze by and I found myself back at home getting ready for the evening. It was quite cold out so I put on a pair of leggings under my jeans; my fur lined boots, yes I owned a pair of the tacky and ugly things but they were comfortable as hell and warmed my tootsies; a long sleeve shirt and a sweater over it. I let my hair wave naturally down my back and put on a touch of mascara. Looking in the mirror, I was satisfied and ready to go.

At seven, our agreed upon time, there was a knock on my door and I opened it to reveal Edward in all his gloriousness. I smiled, returning his breathtaking one, and invited him in.

"You ready to go?" he asked me after leaning in for a quick kiss.

My heart fluttered when his lips pressed against mine and I just said "Uh huh." I was going to have to work on my speech around him to ensure he wouldn't think I was an idiot.

"Well, my lady, let's go," he said as I grabbed my jacket.

He offered me his arm and I took it willingly, elated by the apparent physical spin that had been put on our friendship. Up until a few weeks ago, the only contact Edward and I had entertained was brushing beside each other in the hall, exchanging pleasantries in the elevator, or holding the door for each other in passing.

But now, now I was on Edward's arm, had been in his bed, and was still walking somewhat bow legged as proof. I felt like a million dollars and couldn't wait to experience tonight with him. Even if we didn't do anything other than hang out, it would be enjoyable, I was sure.

I didn't notice until we were on the subway that Edward had a small duffle bag with him. I wondered what was in it but was sure that I'd find out soon. We made small talk on the way downtown and I was thrilled that Edward kept some part of him touching me at all times. Occasionally he would sneak a kiss too, but it was always a chaste one that left me wanting more.

The intercom announced we were downtown and Edward stood up, offering me his hand, and we were out the doors and up the stairs to the street. He led the way a few blocks and ended up outside of a department store, surrounded by hundreds of Christmas shoppers. There was a Santa ambassador outside of the main door with a bell and a bucket, collecting donations, and Edward stopped right beside him, setting the duffle bag down.

I watched as he opened up the bag and pulled out two pieces of material and handed me one. I unfolded it to reveal a god awful tacky Christmas sweater. I mean, this thing was hideous. It was actually a sweater vest, so I could keep my sweater on, and was practically glowing red. There were small bells adorning the waist hem, continuing all the way around it. On the front was a hodgepodge of Christmas iconic figures. There was a snowman, all sparkly; a Santa with glowing cheeks, they really glowed; Rudolph, complete with light up red nose and all; and more and more all over it.

I was shaking my head in disbelief when Edward turned around and donned his own tacky sweater with a goofy smile.

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" he asked with a pout. I couldn't break his heart so I just lied.

"No, that's not it, I was just admiring it is all…" I said, trying to sound convincing.

Edward surprised me by laughing hysterically. "You don't have to lie to me Bella. I know the sweater is hideous, but it's all part of the evening. Just put it on and be a good sport will ya?"

"Fine!" I muttered and took off my coat to slide the sweater on over mine.

I was trying to decide what to do with my coat when he turned around, took it from me, and handed me a Santa hat and mittens. I was grateful for them and slid them on quickly. Then came the shocker when Edward began to drape a set of lights over my shoulders, around my neck and arms. I began to protest when I realized he was wearing the same exact thing, his lights lit up already.

Oh my god, he was going to be the death of me through embarrassment wasn't he? I stood there, looking ridiculous, as he finished draping me with his lights and turning them on. My cheeks boiled as people stared and snickered at us but Edward didn't seem to mind at all. He just ignored them as he retrieved two more items from his bag, a portable CD player and a CD case. He popped the top open and loaded the CD in, then pressed play. A few seconds passed by and then the music started. "Deck the Halls" was the first melody playing as Edward began to sing, horribly.

I stared at him, my mouth agape, as people began to stop and watch. He nudged me and motioned for me to sing with him but I just shook my head.

"Come on Bella! The best way to spread Christmas cheer is by singing loud for all to hear!" he said, quoting the movie _Elf_.

"No!" I said loudly, my cheeks flamed as more people gathered to watch the spectacle.

"Bella…"

"Thanks, but I don't sing," I replied, shaking my head.

"Oh it's easy, it's just like talking…except louder and longer and you move your voice up and down."

"I said no."

"Bella…remember the rules?" SHIT! He had me there.

The first song had finished and the next began, "Frosty the Snowman." I took a deep breath, trying to gain the strength and bravery to join in with Edward, and then began singing, almost in a whisper.

"That's it! A little louder," Edward cheered me on.

I tried to sing a little louder and was happy when Santa joined in with us. More gathered around us in an informal semicircle, some of them even joining in. I felt a little braver when "Jingle Bell Rock" started up and sang louder, earning a crooked smile from Edward and a squeeze of his hand.

I soon saw the point of our impromptu caroling excursion. The people that were gathered started making donations to Santa's bucket, more than would have probably donated if we hadn't been there. I was happy that I was able to help out and sang with even more enthusiasm when "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" began to play, even adding in the adlibbed parts that kids sang.

We stayed out there for about an hour, helping Santa raise a substantial amount of donations, before packing it up and heading back toward the subway. We stopped at a little café and got some hot chocolate and cookies to warm up before entering the station for the train ride home. I had completely forgotten that I was still wearing my Christmas costume but laughed it off when people looked. I had begun to not care. Edward helped make me that way. He was just so easy going and carefree that it was hard to not enjoy myself when I was with him. I had never known such freedom before and was glad that Edward was able to show me it.

The night ended somewhat disappointingly with a long kiss goodnight before separating to our own apartments. It was pretty late and we both had to work in the morning before getting together for our third day of Christmas.

As I settled into my comfortable bed, surrounded by pillows and my thick comforter, I thought back on the evening. I fell asleep half singing to myself… On the second day of Christmas my Edward brought to me…a fun time out caroling…


	3. Chapter 3

Edward Cullen's 12 Days of Christmas Chapter 3 – On the Third Day of Christmas

Prompt (#5 How the Grinch Stole Christmas - #6 Child with child with lights and presents)

Day 3

Bella POV

I got up the next morning and headed into work, feeling good about myself with my impromptu charity event last night. It really felt good to help out. I began to think of other ways to help out over the holidays, and just in general. I was snapped out of it though, when my desk phone rang, startling me.

No one ever called me at work. In fact, I didn't think anyone, even inside the paper, had the number. I was sure it was a wrong number so I was going to ignore it. However, curiosity got the best of me and I answered it tentatively.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Bella?" Edward's voice came through the line.

"Um, yeah… How'd you get this number?"

"Four-One-One," he confessed. "I didn't have your cell number; I forgot to ask for it and remembered that today you have to meet me somewhere."

"Oh ok, what's the address?" I asked him and he relayed it while I jotted it down. "Is there a time for me to meet you there?" I asked. I didn't want to show up and wait around like a dork waiting on Edward to show.

"Actually I'm already there. So, whenever you can get out of work would be great."

"I might be able to cut out soon. It's pretty slow in here today, you know, no big crime sprees or anything to report so my job isn't as hectic. Most of the pieces were written in advance so I already have them taken care of."

"Well then, by all means, get your tush over here!"

"Let me finish up and I'll be right there."

We hung up and I cleared it with my boss then headed out. When I got to the address I looked up at the sign, Ms. Esme's House. Was this the right place? I looked at the address I had written down and at the plaque on the wall, they were the same. I wondered if I had written it down wrong so I began to walk back down the street when I heard Edward call out behind me.

"Bella!" I spun around and he jogged towards me, looking way too good in his button fly jeans and tan sweater. There was a white collar poking out from underneath.

"I didn't think I had the right place," I confessed.

"Oh you did," he said before embracing me and giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. "You ready for the Third Day of Christmas?"

"That depends, what are we doing?"

"Well, this is the place I volunteered at on Thanksgiving. I like to help out a lot here, and we have plans with the kids today."

"Kids?" I gulped. Me and kids weren't really synonymous.

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, I've never really been around them before, unless you count the two babies my mom used to babysit with I was younger. After being puked on, pooped on, and peed on, I swore off kids." I was a bit embarrassed to confess this.

"Well, I can assure you that there will be no poop or pee. There aren't even any babies in there. In fact, all the kids are between the ages of six and thirteen."

"Oh, well, if you're sure that I won't be defiled…" I said, trying to make my voice sound light. I was still wary of being around kids of any age.

He assured me and grabbed my hand, pulling me inside the building. The moment the doors opened, the sounds of screams and laughter hit my ears. I cringed momentarily but Edward just pulled me along. We went down a short hall and entered a large rec room full of kids.

"Hey, hey, hey! I was gone five minutes and already you turned into a bunch of wild animals?" Edward said playfully as about ten kids rushed him to hug him. He smiled at them all, hugging them each. "Kids, I want you to meet a friend of mine, Miss Bella."

"Hi Miss Bella," came from a chorus of kids.

"Uh, hi," I said feebly as I waved slightly.

"Ok now, where were we?" Edward asked.

"Decorations!" a little black haired girl said from his leg where she was currently latched.

"Of course Alice, decorations! Does everyone have the ornament that we made?" he asked and all the kids held them up. "Ok, let's put them on the tree!" All the kids ran to the tree, Edward following behind them, and began to pick out the best place for their ornament.

I tentatively walked up behind them and watched as Edward picked up the little girl he called Alice so she could put her ornament up high on the tree. He lifted a few more kids up when I felt a tug on my pants leg.

Looking down I saw this little boy with dark brown hair and big brown eyes. He was smiling up at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi," I said as I squatted down beside him. There was something about this boy that was comforting, and I also didn't want to disappoint Edward.

"Hi Miss Bella," the boy said back. "I'm Seth."

"Hi Seth. Did you need help with something?" I asked.

"Uh huh. My ornament."

"Do you need help picking out the perfect place on the tree?"

"Uh huh. Can you do it for me Miss Bella?" I was taken aback. This little boy, who was no more than six, wanted me to pick out the place for his ornament? It was sweet and I felt something stirring in my chest and my eyes at the gesture.

"Uh sure Seth, let's go check out the tree."

Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me over to it as I began to contemplate the best place for Seth's snowman that he had made. When I finally saw the perfect spot I showed it to him and he lifted his arms for me to pick him up. I hesitated, never having held a child before, but I got over it, bent down, and picked him up.

Seth hung his little hand made snowman on the tree and turned his head to beam at me with the biggest smile. It made me feel like a million bucks and I smiled back until my cheeks hurt. I saw Edward smiling at me from the other side of the tree and I smiled back. Today was going to be another one of those feel good days, I could just tell.

We continued decorating the rec room and I noticed a little black haired boy, who Seth called Jacob, watching me. Each time I would smile at him or wave he would blush and run away. Yet, if I didn't pay him any attention, he'd follow me around like a little puppy.

Edward told me that Jacob was shy but very sweet. I tried to warm up to him while getting him to warm up to me but every time he would run and hide, blushing the whole time. Alice, the little girl that had latched herself to Edward's side, was currently telling him about her favorite movie ever, _Peter Pan_. I could easily picture her as Tinkerbell with her pixie like looks. And seeing the way Edward was with her made me re-question my stance on kids in general. He was flawless with her, smiling, laughing, and playing along with anything she said.

The day continued on and Edward introduced me to the people working at the home. There was Carl, short for Carlisle, an old family name. He was Ms. Esme's grandson. Working with him was Tanya, an elderly lady who cooked for the home; Tanya's daughter Kate, who assisted with schooling of the kids; and Garrett, who was Kate's husband.

I was also introduced to some more of the kids, other than Seth, Alice, and Jacob, that is. I met Seth's older sister Leah, who was somewhat angry in nature but I attributed it to her current location; a boy named Emmett who was a prankster of sorts, always trying to do something funny or scare someone to make others laugh; a standoffish girl named Rose, she was absolutely stunning and I knew that she probably gave the workers a run for their money through everything; and a little boy named Jay, his real name was Jasper, an odd name to say the least, but he preferred Jay and just made me feel so at ease when he was around. All the kids were great in their own way and I quickly warmed up to them, enjoying myself despite my initial reservations.

The day turned into the evening and the kids ate a pizza dinner, delivered from the local pizzeria. After dinner, they got to decorate sugar and gingerbread cookies and then washed up and put on their pajamas. I figured that we would be heading out but Edward had one more surprise for them.

He had them all get pillows or blankets and spread out on the rec room floor as he went over to the DVD player and inserted a disc. The opening credits started for the good version of _How the Grinch Stole Christmas. _This was one of my favorite Christmas specials, and I watched it every year, connecting with the Grinch that is. But this year, something was different. I was actually beginning to enjoy the holidays and was sure that it was all due to Edward.

The Grinch played on and I sat there, beside Edward, as he had Alice curled against his side. Seth was glued to mine and fell asleep before the Grinch had even finished stealing all of Christmas from the Whos. As the movie finished and the lights were brought back up, I realized that half the kids had fallen asleep. Carl, Garrett, and Kate began to pick up the younger ones and carry them to bed as the older kids cleaned up the blankets and pillows.

I sat there, with an asleep Seth on me, waiting for someone to retrieve him. Carl picked him up next and took him to bed so I was able to get up and stretch my legs. Edward was standing up too, picking up Alice with him. She was barely hanging on and would be asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, if not before.

I walked with Edward to help him get her in bed. He told me which one was hers and I pulled the covers back as he laid her down in the bed before covering her up. We turned to leave the room and her little voice sounded out softly.

"Mr. Edward?" Alice said.

"Yes Alice?" Edward turned around to look at her.

"You'll make a great daddy one day," she said then drifted off to sleep.

I wanted to cry from the sweetness and sincerity of Alice's words. Edward looked like he had just won the lottery. The smile stayed on his face as we said goodnight to everyone and began the five block walk home.

Edward held my hand and we walked along in silence for a few before I spoke.

"Thank you for today Edward. It was so much fun," I said, remembering the joy we brought to the kids.

"It was my pleasure Bella. I thought you'd enjoy it. Oh, I forgot to tell you, the Santa we helped out last night, the donations he raised went to Ms. Esme's House. That's why we went to help him out. Want to know how much we helped him raise?" he asked.

"Sure," I was intrigued.

"We helped him raise over four hundred dollars. And all that went into the decorations that were put up today and each of the kids will be getting a present. You helped do that Bella."

I was astonished. I had helped do all that?

"Feels good doesn't it?" Edward asked and I had to agree. "That feel good feeling is one of the reasons I got into this field. That and wanting to help kids. You know, not all of the kids at the home are from bad or abusive homes right?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, some of their parents were just having rough times, either trying to get back on their feet or were in rehab to get clean. If the parents can get it back together and prove that they can stay that way, they will get the kids back and be supervised for a while to ensure that the child will not be in any danger."

"Oh…" It amazed me the level of devotion Edward had for his work and the kids. But, after spending an evening with them, how could he not be devoted? Especially seeing as how me, the most un-kid friendly person I knew, actually enjoyed myself and wanted to go back. He had changed my mind.

"You know," I said, unsure of how to say it without it coming across the wrong way. "I think you might have changed my opinion of kids."

Edward just laughed and shook his head.

"I'm serious! There was no pooping or peeing or spitting up on me. It was great!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, those kids were six and up. Babies do poop and pee and spit up." Edward just had to remind me of that little tidbit of information didn't he?

"Well, regardless, I could see myself having a baby, one day that is."

"Me too," Edward replied softly.

I wasn't sure if he was agreeing with me about me having a baby or about him having one but I just left it in the air, not wanting to turn our fun evening into something deeper than we were willing to go at the moment.

We reached our building and headed upstairs. I was hoping that tonight would lead to some physical play for us so I decided to initiate the action. As we reached my door and Edward leaned into me, pressing me against the wall for a kiss, I spoke before his lips touched mine.

"Would you like to come in for a while?" I asked, looking into his eyes hoping that mine would convey the desire I had for him at that moment.

"I was hoping you'd ask me to," he replied before kissing me deeply.

I didn't want to break our kiss so I fumbled with my key to unlock the door without my eyes as a guide. Edward pulled the keys from my hand and was able to do what I couldn't and soon, we were in my apartment, him pressing me against the door, his hands roaming my body with slow building, sensual desire.

I knew that tonight would be different than the first. Edward's hands began to roam over my chest, kneading and rubbing softly as his tongue tangled with mine. I was panting with the desire that was building between my thighs. I tried to rub them together for some relief but Edward pressed his leg between mine and prohibited it.

I moved my hands from his shoulders, down his chest, and was about to reach his waistline when he gripped my wrists, pinned them to the door, and pressed his entire body against mine, letting me feel every inch of his glorious cock through his pants. He rotated his hips, pressing up against my pelvis, letting me feel how hard he was, how ready he was for me.

I broke my lips free from his, panting deeply and opened my mouth to suggest moving to the bed when we were interrupted by the ringing of a phone. It wasn't my phone either. It was his. He stopped moving instantly when he heard it and let out a long, frustrated sigh before putting his hand in his pocket to retrieve it.

He answered it and walked away from me for a moment, talking to whoever it was. By the sounds of it, it was work calling, especially when he began to ask the ages and for a text of the address. He quickly finished the conversation and turned back towards me, massive amounts of apology written all over his face.

"It's ok Edward, you have to go, I understand. They need you to be their Superman, so go do it," I told him, trying to hide the dejection in my voice.

I knew that his job and the safety of the kids would come before anything and, while I was saddened that I wouldn't get him tonight, I knew he was needed by them.

"Give me your phone," he said as he walked back over to me.

I fished it out of my pocket and handed it to him. He punched in some numbers and hit the send button, effectively calling his phone. Then he ended the call and handed my phone back to me.

"Call me when you're leaving work tomorrow and I'm sorry about tonight," he said as he kissed me deeply.

I promised I would and he left, almost running down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward Cullen's 12 Days of Christmas Chapter 4 – On the Fourth Day of Christmas

Prompt (#7 – Just Fuck Me For Christmas and #8 – Naughty or Nice)

Day 4

Bella POV

Well, today was somewhat a bust. I called Edward as I was about to leave work and he sounded half dead. He told me that he had been busy all night and day getting the kids placed together. I offered to postpone tonight's activities but he was adamant that we got together. I thought about it for a second and suggested a night in with dinner and a movie; I would even cook for him.

Edward sounded happy at the suggestion and said he was going to take a nap before our evening. I promised to knock or call when dinner was ready and hung up, already sounding like he was asleep.

I took the train to the store and grabbed the items for soup and sandwiches, one of my favorite comfort foods. I also got the ingredients for hot scotch and some cookies for dessert.

As I was walking back towards the station, something caught my eye in a store. I debated for just a moment before running in to get it. With a smug smile at what I was planning, I walked back to the station with a skip in my step and headed toward home.

I got the sandwiches and soup prepared and tried to call Edward, no answer. I tried a second time but only got his voicemail again. I decided to knock on his door but it didn't open. I was becoming a bit dejected, even though I knew he needed his sleep, but I had been looking forward to tonight, even with the changed plans. I reached down to check the knob on a whim and found it unlocked.

I hesitated on going into his apartment but I really did want to make sure he was ok. I turned the handle again and slowly pushed the door open. It was almost dark inside, with the exception of one lamp near the couch. I looked around and found Edward passed out on his bed, fully clothed, shoes included, on top of the covers.

He looked so sweet lying there asleep, sucking lightly on his bottom lip. I wanted to just cuddle up to him but I had a better idea instead.

I crept back to my apartment and got ready in the other item I had purchased. Then I wrapped the sandwiches up, put the soup in a large thermos, packed up a small picnic basket with the soup, sandwiches, and some bottles of water, then headed back next door to prepare and wake Edward up.

I grabbed the throw blanket that was lying across the back of Edward's couch and put it on the floor before setting the food up on it. Once everything was ready I set about the task of waking up Edward, who looked so peaceful I almost didn't disturb him. But I was sure that he needed to eat and get out of his clothes. He still had his shoes on!

I didn't know if he was a hitter or anything when trying to wake up so I kept my distance, just reaching out to gently shake his shoulder while calling his name out softly. He mumbled something incoherent and shifted slightly before settling back into sleep.

I tried shaking him a bit rougher and he shocked me by grabbing my arm, pulling it to his chest and cuddling it, murmuring my name. Was he dreaming of me? A big smile spread across my face just as his lit up in his sleep. I knew I needed to wake him up so I could at least get my arm back because sleeping while kneeling beside his bed would not be comfortable.

I called his name a few more times, each time closer and closer to his ear. It was when my lips were right on his ear that he finally began to stir. His eyes peeked open and, upon seeing me, a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Good evening sleepy head," I said as I leaned in to kiss him.

"Mmm, but what a way to wake up," he replied just after meeting my lips softly.

"I brought dinner, and if you're good, dessert too."

"Well, I've been good so can I have my dessert first?" he asked with the most adorable pout I'd ever seen. Seriously, his pout rivaled a child's.

"No sir, that's not how this night's going to work. Tonight, it's my rules and my rules say that dinner has to be eaten first before any dessert can be enjoyed."

"Fine!" Edward said with a grimace before stretching and sitting up.

He saw the spread on the floor and smiled.

"You didn't have to do all this you know."

"I don't mind," I said and I really didn't. Edward had done so much over the last few weeks, especially the last three days that I felt like I should repay him somehow.

Edward got up and ran to the restroom saying he'd be back out in five minutes. I heard the shower start up and wanted to strip down and jump in there with him. But then, inspiration struck. I had been saving my surprise for dessert but wanted to tease him all through dinner instead. I untied the belt of my simple wrap dress and let my surprise show for him just as he was walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of flannel pajama pants.

"Uh…uh…" was all he could say as his jaw flopped and his eyes travelled the length of my body, taking in my Santa inspired bra and panties, complete with a Santa hat.

"Do you like?" I asked, looking up at him through my lashes.

"Do I like? Do I like? Hell yeah I like. Bella, you have no idea!" Edward exclaimed as his pants showed exactly how much he liked what I was wearing. I knew instantly that we would be enjoying our dessert first, if we ever got to dinner was going to be a mystery.

"Well Edward, the thing is, for you to get to enjoy all this," I motioned up and down my body like a game show girl, "then I need to know if you've been naughty or nice?"

"Um, nice?" Edward replied, the answer coming out like a question.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, that isn't what I needed to hear. You see, I need someone who's naughty, who can really give me what I need…" I trailed off as I watched his eyes darken noticeably, shading with the lust that was coursing through both our bodies at the moment.

"Trust me Bella, I can be _naughty_." And with that, Edward picked me up and carried me to his bed, tossing me down on the covers. "You don't know what you just asked for," he warned me as he gripped the Santa panties and ripped them off my body, causing me to squeal in shock.

"Those just had to go, they were in the way," Edward growled before he pounced forward and buried his face between my legs, not even bothering to start at the top and work his way down.

I yelled out as his tongue pierced my core, diving in deeper and deeper each time it attacked. Edward had his arms wrapped around my thighs, holding them spread apart as he licked, sucked, and pretty much attacked my pussy, eating it like it was his last supper.

He moved to my clit, alternating licking it and sucking on it and I moaned his name loudly, drawing it out with the desire he was building within me. I almost came when he bit down on my clit but he backed up, released my thighs, and began to kiss his way up my stomach, never letting me reach the release I desired.

I felt a low ache begin to grow the further he got from my core. However, I realize that something else was drawing closer with each inch he moved north. He arrived at the Santa bra and reached up to undo it, fiddling with the front clasp for a millisecond before having it undone.

But, even though he completely freed my breasts, he ignored them, moving north still until his lips reached my neck. He began to kiss and suck on my neck, right at my collarbone, making me moan softly while rocking my hips, hoping to contact some part of him for the friction I desperately needed.

One of his hands reached down and stilled my hips, muttering an uh-uh at me before gripping and flipping me over. His mouth reconnected with the back of my neck, making me almost squeak with surprise.

His mouth moved down my back, licking the length of my spine while his fingers played with the sides of my breasts, teasing me with the subtle hints of pleasure. But the subtle hints were nowhere near enough for me and my hips began to move again, twisting, yearning for something, anything to ease the delicious ache between my legs.

Edward chuckled wickedly from behind me, sending shivers of delight down my spine to my toes. I was about to turn my head to look at him when he bit down somewhat roughly on my ass cheek, just above my thigh. I groaned loudly, moisture flooding my crotch as a fire burned deep within.

I was about to beg for mercy when he gripped a handful of my hair and pulled me up forcefully, onto my knees. I cried out in pleasure as he pulled me flush up against him. I felt his solid cock slide between my thighs, coating it thoroughly. When did he take his pants off? Oh hell, I didn't care. I just wanted him inside of me now!

I began to beg for something, anything to quench the thirst in my loins and Edward chuckled again before biting down on my earlobe.

"Now, now, now Bella. Is there something that you are wanting? Maybe something for Christmas?" Edward asked.

"Uh huh," I squeaked out, as he reached forward and began to lazily trace my lower lips with his finger tips.

"And what would that be Bella," he asked in a sultry tone. "Huh? What is it that you want me to do to you? I need to hear what it is that you want."

I growled with desire before coming up with the perfect answer, the naughty answer. "Just fuck me for Christmas!" I spat out through gritted teeth, not able to take anymore of his delicious torture.

"My pleasure," he said as he pushed me back down on all fours, gripped my hips, and slammed his enormous cock into me in one swift movement.

I screamed out as I finally got the release and relief I so desired at that moment, a sudden orgasm surging through me. Edward pulled almost all the way out again before slamming back into me, causing our skin to slap together audibly.

He kept a grip in my hair, using it as leverage as he fucked the shit out of me from behind. My hands fisted in the sheets and I tried to bury my face in his pillow to muffle my screams but he wasn't having it. He kept my head up as he slammed into me over and over, bringing me closer to my second release.

I felt it building in the pit of my stomach, getting closer and closer to the surface just as Edward's rapid thrusts started to become erratic. He began to grunt loudly as he released my hair and placed both of his hands on my shoulders, pulling me into him to match each of his thrusts. The added leverage took him to greater depths within me and I screamed out at the same time he groaned loudly, pulling out of me and releasing all over my back.

I collapsed onto the bed and he got up to retrieve a washcloth to clean me up. Once I was squeaky clean he crawled up into the bed beside me and pulled my naked body against his.

"Mmmm," he said as he nestled himself up against me.

We fit perfectly together, spooning in the bed. I released a sigh as I relaxed against him, straining to stay awake. I knew I needed to go back home but I couldn't bring myself to get up just then. The next thing I knew there was a low light coming in through the window and Edward was rolled over facing the wall. We were also under the covers.

Had I just stayed the night with Edward Cullen? Yes…yes I had. A smile slowly crept onto my face as I realized this but then the panic set in. Had he wanted me to stay the night? Well he did cuddle me after sex and didn't kick me out. But, did this mean something for us now? Were we an item? Shit! I was over-analyzing this and I knew it.

I slowly slipped out of the bed and looked for my clothes. I couldn't find the Santa panties but found everything else. I just covered up with the wrap dress, tiptoed back to my apartment, showered quickly, and ran out the door to work, hoping not to meet him in the hallway.

On the way past his door I taped a note onto it telling him to call me later. Then I headed out the door to work, millions of what if's and other questions flooding my mind, one of which was what would the fifth day of Christmas bring to me…


	5. Chapter 5

Edward Cullen's 12 Days of Christmas Chapter 5 – On the Fifth Day of Christmas

Prompts (#9 Cookies & #10 Piano)

Day 5

Bella POV

I felt like shit for sneaking out of Edward's apartment but my over analytical ass had made a mess of what could have been a wonderful morning. I was dreading his angry call all day long; worried that he would call off the rest of the days of Christmas for my actions. But, that call didn't come. The call that did was from a fully rested Edward, sorry that he had missed me heading out to work since he had been hoping for a nice wakeup call. His words dripped with insinuations that I would have been all too happy to oblige him with. However, I had been a dumb fuck and ran away. Well, there was always next time.

We chatted on the phone through my lunch hour, discussing the evening's plans. There was a free concert and dance being put on downtown that he wanted to take me to. The artist was renowned Pianist Stefan Vladimirescu. I was excited to go but quickly remembered my lack of dancing abilities.

Edward picked up on the change of tone in my voice, practically begging to know what was wrong. I was embarrassed to tell him but finally relented when he started saying please like Roger Rabbit. That always got me for some reason.

After confessing my lack of dancing abilities due to my natural clumsiness, Edward assured me that there would be minimal dancing so I didn't have to worry. He told me to be ready at six to head out. I promised to be ready for him and we ended the call, both returning to work.

As six loomed and I hurried to get ready in time, I began to fidget about the thought of dancing. I know Edward said it would be minimal but I was still scared. I had put on my black cashmere dress, thick black tights to keep my legs warm, black ankle boots, a bright red belt, and was in the process of straightening my hair when there was a knock at the door.

I put down my straightener and ran to answer it. As I opened the door I revealed Edward Cullen in all his glorious sexiness. He was wearing jet black slacks, black dress shoes, a red button up shirt, and a black suit coat. His sex hair was like untamed fire, glowing even more coppery with the red of his shirt. And his eyes, the deep green pools of seduction, drew me in once again.

Edward interrupted my ogling of him to lean in and kiss me softly, yet hungrily. I was tempted to suggest ignoring the concert all together but was really excited to go. I had Googled Stefan Vladimirescu when I got home, yes, I'm a Google Queen and look up everything on there. But I digress. Stefan Vladimirescu was a famous pianist who made his money from composing for others but only put on free concerts of his own work. He had been quoted as saying 'music is free and should be shared with all.'

I told Edward that I would be ready in a few more minutes and to make himself comfortable, motioning to a plate of cookies and a pot of coffee I had made after getting home. Well, the cookies were bought last night and had been ignored with the turn of events.

Edward talked to me through the apartment as I finished my hair, touched up my makeup, and put on my silver link chain necklace. When I emerged from the bathroom he stopped mid sentence.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as he looked at me with a slightly pained expression on his face.

"Yes, something's wrong. You are entirely too beautiful for me to take out and have to share," he said with a possessive tone, crossing the room to pull me into his embrace.

"Now I know you're lying," I commented, laughing off his remark.

"Bella, you don't see yourself very clearly. Would you like me to show you just how good you look?" Edward asked before pressing his rock hard erection against my hip, letting me feel the effect I had on him.

"Oh…" was all I could say as I flushed with slight embarrassment.

Edward reached down and adjusted himself slightly before heading towards the door. "Come on, if we don't get out of here now, we won't be leaving this room at all." I was about to suggest my preference for that option but grabbed my coat, hat, gloves, and scarf instead and we headed out.

Once outside I shivered as I wrapped myself up. It was a breezy thirty-five degree night and was only going to get colder. But, as Edward donned his own coat then wrapped his arm around me, I warmed up significantly.

We got to the concert and were handed a blanket for the cold bench seats. Edward positioned it for us then we sat down to wait for the beginning of the show. He asked me if I was thirsty and I nodded so he ran to get us something warm to drink. He came back with two big cups of hot chocolate and a small bag of cookies for us to munch on. The hot chocolate did the trick, warming me down to my toes and back, and the cookies were delicious.

Finally, the stage lights came up and there was a round of cheers as Stefan Vladimirescu took the stage. He was an older man, yet held his posture rigidly, almost military like. As he took his seat on the bench the crowd quieted. Then the first melodic notes began to cross the keys.

I had never heard music so beautiful in my life, so complex before. One song after another, Stefan Vladimirescu played his heart out for us, seemingly not aware of the cold on his fingers. One song began, a slow waltz of sorts, and Edward stood up, bowed to me, and offered me his hand. I wanted to refuse but people around us were looking on with smiles, waiting to see if I took his offer.

I blushed furiously at the public display but stood up, curtsied to match his bow, and took his hand. He positioned our arms and hands for the dance then told me to follow his lead. I tried to warn him that I couldn't dance and had never even practiced the steps for a waltz but he shushed me.

"Look into my eyes Bella, trust me and feel the music," he soothed me then began the slow dance, effortlessly leading me in a small area, dancing to the beautiful music coming from the stage.

At first we were the only ones dancing, but soon, more couples joined in and one song turned into many. As the last song played, Edward just pulled me against his body, cradling my head against his neck as he hummed the melody and we swayed. I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly at the experience, never wanting it to end. But, end it did and all too soon we were heading back home.

The relaxing evening had apparently taken its toll on me and our late evenings this week. Before I realized it, Edward was waking me up for our exit from the train. I yawned and stood up, stretching to try and wake up some. I hadn't meant to fall asleep and tried to apologize for it but Edward wouldn't hear of it.

On the short walk to our building Edward discussed tomorrow night's plans. Even though tonight was Friday, Edward had to work tomorrow before being off until after Christmas. While he had wanted to spend the entire day with me, that was being prohibited by work. I assured him that I understood and asked if there was a time to expect him.

He told me that he would be done working around two and asked if I wanted to stay in with a movie since the week had been so busy. That sounded like a great idea and I let him know so. He promised to bring movies over around four and we could sit around in our pajamas and veg out enjoying them. I had to admit that a day of pajamas was just was the doctor ordered for the start of my vacation.

As we were walking upstairs I wondered if he wanted to come in again, maybe pick up where we left off two nights ago. However, as I opened my mouth to ask him if he wanted to come in, I was betrayed by a large, long yawn.

"Get some rest and sweet dreams my Bella," Edward said softly to me as he pulled me against his body for a slow, sensual kiss. "I'll be counting the minutes until I see you again." He kissed me one last time and murmured good night in my ear before seeing me to my door and heading to his.

I undressed in a haze, blissfully aware that he had just called me his. As my head hit the pillow I dreamed of him once again, eagerly awaiting what tomorrow would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward Cullen's 12 Days of Christmas Chapter 6 – On the Sixth Day of Christmas

Prompts (#11 Nightmare Before Christmas Quote & #12 Edward Cullen in a Box)

Day 6

Bella POV

It was Saturday and I was up early. Why you ask? Well, because the hot as hell neighbor of mine, Edward Cullen, was coming over to spend the day with me, in our pajamas at that! I searched through my overstuffed closet for the box that held my sexy jammies, the ones that I bought on a whim one year but never wore. They were navy blue and silky. It was a pair of pants, a camisole top, and a long sleeve button up shirt to go with it for the cold nights. I then went through my underwear drawer and picked out my sexiest pair of panties to match the jammies. Then I found my big, fluffy, white fuzzy bear paw slippers to top off the outfit. I know, I know, they were a bit childish but they kept my toesies so warm!

I then meticulously cleaned my apartment, even vacuuming the couch. I pulled out the extra pillows and blankets for cuddle time on the couch and made sure I had enough snack food for later. Then, once I was happy with everything, I got into the shower and washed, shaved, and cleaned my body until I felt perfect.

It was three o'clock when I began to blow dry my hair and get dressed. Let me just mention that freshly shaved legs in silky pajama pants is one of the most luxurious feelings in the world. But I digress. My hair was fully dry and I pulled it up into a haphazard bun to expose my neck, in hopes of tempting him early on. What can I say? I was pretty much addicted to this man already and it had only been five days together.

Right at four, man Edward was punctual, the knock sounded at my door and I skipped to answer it, fuzzy bear slippers and all. The sight before me, though, had me doubled over with laughter. Edward was in Grinch fleece pajama pants with fuzzy slippers that were the face of the Grinch, his foot went in the mouth. But the shirt was the icing on the cake. Edward's shirt had a picture of the Grinch's face with the words "10 grINCHES plus 2" on it with an arrow pointing down.

"What?" Edward asked as he walked in with a stack of movies. "You don't like?"

"Nope, I don't like…I love them!" I exclaimed as I took in the different movie scenes on his pajama pants.

Edward set the movies down and walked over to me, taking in my attire, and let out a low whistle.

"Damn Bella, they should make it illegal to make pajamas look that good," Edward growled as he pulled me to him for a rough kiss. I guess the pajamas did the job.

I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding myself to him. But, he ended it before it could lead to nakedness and I pouted at him.

"Bella! There's always later for that. But right now, I believe we have a date with a movie or two."

He picked up the stack of movies and looked through them before selecting one and putting it in my DVD player. I tried to see what it was but he put the case out of my sight, on top of the stack, and settled onto the couch beside me. I picked up the controller and turned the TV on just as the menu for Tim Burton's _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ popped up.

"OOOOO, I've never seen this!" I exclaimed, excited to finally get to see it.

"Wait, whoa, time out here! Are you honestly telling me that you, without a doubt, have positively never seen one of the most glorious animated Christmas movies ever? From one of the greatest movie guys ever?" Edward looked at me like I had grown three heads and turned purple or something.

"Um yeah," was all I could say.

"Bella! That's like a sin! Tim Burton is a master! I bow to him, seriously."

"Oh I know he's great. There's Beetle Juice, Batman, Edward Scissorhands, and may I say that Johnny Depp is just sex on a stick, Sleepy Hollow, Big Fish, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Sweeny Todd, James and the Giant Peach, and we can't forget one of the best ever…Pee-wee's Big Adventure." I finished my little spiel and Edward was just staring at me, his mouth dropped, his eyes wide. "What?" was all I could say as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I think I'm in love," he said and I just laughed even though my insides were doing an intense gymnastics routine guaranteed to win the gold medal at the next Olympics. He just said he loved me, in a way that is. But, I'm sure he was just saying it as a figure of speech so I blew it off with good humor.

"Oh I know, I'm so good that I can make any man fall for me in a matter of days," I said, wrinkling my nose as I grinned big.

Edward burst out laughing and took the controller from me, pressing play.

"If you say so…" he trailed off but there was something in his voice that made me curious. "Now, I know that your 'sex on a stick' Johnny Depp is not in this, but I think you'll enjoy it." And with that, the movie started.

I did enjoy it, even when Edward sang along with all the songs, badly and out of key. Throughout the movie, Edward shifted to sit along the length of the couch, me between his legs resting against his chest. He still sang only softer now, and as the finale song began and snow started to fall, he pulled me closer to him, resting his chin on my shoulder as he sang the lines that Jack and Sally sang. "And sit together, now and forever. For it is plain, as anyone can see. We're simply meant to be."

I turned my head towards him as he sang the words and our eyes met. Something passed between us at that moment and, as our lips met in a soft kiss, a spark ignited deep within me. This kiss was different than all the ones before. This kiss meant something…

We parted lips and stared at each other for a moment, both breathing deeply before I jumped up and turned the movie off then went to the kitchen and started trying to busy myself, a bit scared of what had just transpired between us. But, Edward's hands were on me in an instant, stilling my nervous movements. I turned around and he pressed me up against me, trapping me between him and the counter.

"Bella," he whispered as his nose skimmed my jaw line slowly. "Tell me what you want."

My breath started coming in gasps as I realized what I wanted, what would be the best Christmas present ever…him. I wanted to lighten the mood so I tried to picture him as my present, opening it Christmas morning to reveal Edward Cullen in a box, just for me. But his voice brought back the passion of the situation, the desire I had for him, the feelings that were forming.

"Tell me Bella, tell me what it is you want…"

"You," I breathed out and he held me, our eyes meeting and I saw in his eyes that he wanted me too.

Edward leaned in to kiss me, slowly, softly. The spark reappeared, building in intensity just as the kiss did. Our hands began to roam each other's bodies, exploring in ways that we hadn't before. He began to walk backwards, pulling me with him, his lips never leaving mine until we reached my bed.

His hands came up and removed my over-shirt then he removed his shirt too. I pulled my camisole off, revealing my naked torso to him and he moaned as his mouth latched onto my neck, licking and sucking softly, desire lacing every sound that left his lips.

I pulled him with me as I laid back on the bed. He pulled away, though, and reached for his pants, removing them and tossing them aside, revealing his lack of underwear. My pants and panties were next on the list to be discarded and soon, we were naked, our limbs tangled together as we kissed each other with renewed ardor.

He cradled my head in his hand as his other hand trailed down my body to hitch my leg up, nestling himself between my parted thighs. I sighed softly as he slowly slid inside of me. I heard a low, reverberating moan sound deep in his chest as he began to slowly move in and out of me, never breaking eye contact.

My hands reached up, one carding in his thick locks, the other cupping his face as he slid in and out of me, gently rocking his hips. This time was not about raw need, it was about feelings. The slow pace was excruciating but delicious. However, both our bodies began to cry out for more.

I started to thrust up against him, meeting him each time and his movements became more forceful, deeper and more powerful than the one before. I felt my climax beginning, climbing up from the pit, reaching for the sky. My eyes closed as I began to moan his name. He called mine back to me as his thrusts became even stronger. Finally, with a few final rolls of his hips, we climaxed in unison, both falling over the precipice at the same time, tangling ourselves together in ecstasy.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward Cullen's 12 Days of Christmas Chapter 7 – On the Seventh Day of Christmas

Prompts (#13 – Two people tangled in lights & #14 – Choreographed Christmas light display)

Day 7

Bella POV

It was Sunday morning, day 7 of Edward's 12 Days of Christmas. I stretched in my bed, feeling it all the way to my toes. I rolled over and then stifled my squeal of delight as I realized Edward was in my bed, sleeping right beside me. Then realization dawned on me that he had tried to declare himself last night, or so it seemed, and I just stopped him.

It wasn't that I didn't want to hear him say he wanted me like that, or that I didn't want him, but it was so soon. And, god did I feel something for him. Never in a million years, or the last two, did I ever think that my sexy as hell next door neighbor would want me, and now it seemed like he did. But I was just too afraid of jumping the gun, or admitting to an emotion that he didn't reciprocate.

I just didn't want to jinx it.

I pushed all that out of my mind though, aware that today was Day Seven and we had, including today, six more until Christmas. I didn't know if what we were doing would transpire past day twelve, but I was crossing my fingers, toes, legs, arms, and eyes in hopes that it would.

I smiled at the thought of spending time with Edward on a semi-permanent basis. It wasn't hard to fantasize with his sleeping form lying only inches from me. Speaking of, he looked so amazingly adorable in his sleep. But, I had a desire I yearned to fill and set about waking him up.

We were both still naked from the night before so it made it much easier. I shimmied myself under the covers and discovered his very prominent, very monumental masterpiece standing at attention, begging to be licked. I tried to prep my mouth for what was about to go down, the showdown between my tonsils and the head of his cock. I stretched my lips out, flexing them and moistening them before I leaned down and slowly licked up the bulging vein on the underside.

I heard Edward take in a deep gasp of air and he shifted slightly but that was it. I repeated the lick, only this time adding in a swirl of the tongue around his purple head. His breath shuddered from above and there was another sharp intake of air. I saw the drop of moisture seeping from his little hungry mouth on the peak so I licked it off, moaning at the taste of him, salty yet sweet at the same time.

Licking my lips one final time I descended my mouth to his bouncing tower, capturing the head in my mouth. Edward groaned loudly and the covers were no longer covering me as his deep green eyes bored into mine, silently begging for more. I just had to oblige, didn't I?

I flicked my tongue against the underside of his dick, right below the head along the vein. Edward's eyes threatened to close, almost rolling back in his head and he seemed to fight the urge to fist his hands in my hair, instead opting to place them behind him gripping the headboard.

I smiled to myself as I swirled my tongue around his head a few times, alternating the pressure with my lips as they closed around his shaft, just below his head. I opened my mouth just slightly and sucked in some air, allowing the coolness to wash over his moistened tip…

"Fuck," Edward muttered as his fingers turned white in his headboard grip.

I hummed my satisfaction at his reaction only to earn a few more choice words from him. Pulling off of him to remoisten my lips, I reached down and cupped his sac, pressing two of my fingers into his magic spot behind the sac just as I dropped my mouth back down on his shaft, engulfing as much of his mammoth monster as I could.

I blocked out my gag reflex as, halfway down him, he hit my tonsils. My throat tried to lurch around him, an attempt to repel his stick but I pressed on, bobbing my head back up and then down again, earning another short gag. They apparently felt good to Edward because, during each one, he noticeably tensed and uttered obscenities.

My free hand that wasn't teasing his magic spot gripped the rest of him that would never fit in my mouth unless Edward impaled me on him. I began to rotate my hand in one direction while moving in the opposite with my mouth, almost weaving around his south pole.

Edward's incoherent utterances became more pronounced as his hips began to dance under me, writhing against my ministrations. I released his magic spot and placed both my hands on his base. I hummed for him again as I continued to weave around his maypole, entwining my fingers like ribbons around him, tightening and releasing, massaging him toward his impending release.

Edward's hips began to match my head bobs, his hands finally moved from the headboard to fist the sheets at his sides. His skin was stretched white over his knuckles and the words began to flow from his mouth.

"Ugh…oh god…fuck…shit…I'm gonna…Dammit…harder…more…yes…fuck shit motherfuuuuuucccckkkkkeeeerr rrrrr!" With the last word Edward's seed rocketed into my mouth, surely making my uvula swing like a pendulum. I greedily swallowed every last drop down, continuing to suck softly on him until he began to soften and his hands released the sheets.

I smiled up at him and squealed when he gripped me by my upper arms and dragged me up his body, ending with a needy kiss. I wasn't complaining as he rolled me over and began to kiss his way south, trailing his tongue over every inch of exposed skin on me, which was everywhere…

An hour later we finally crawled out of bed, and I do mean crawled. I was practically walking bowlegged and Edward had come again which was rough on a man in that short span of time. We threw on some clothes before rummaging through my cabinets in search of food. All I could come up with for breakfast was a box of Cocoa Krispies, but Edward didn't complain one bit.

After breakfast Edward excused himself to his apartment to shower and change clothes since he only had his Grinch jammies. I took the chance to shower also and got dressed in a pair of comfy jeans, a long sleeve red shirt, and a red and green flannel. I know flannel died in the 90s but sue me. I liked the feel of it and the shirt was broken in.

About an hour later Edward returned, dressed in jeans and a black shaker sweater, carrying a bag with something red inside. He handed it to me with a smirk.

"I believe you left this the other night when you snuck out," Edward said, grinning like a madman as I peeked inside.

It was my Santa panties.

"Oh," was my only comment as I blushed to match them. I threw the bag over to the bed and turned back to Edward, trying to ignore the elephant in the room of his comment on me sneaking out.

"Are you going to ever tell me why you left?" he asked, his green eyes wrecking havoc on my insides.

"I…um…I…I had to get to work!" I blurted out. I could tell he didn't believe me when he raised one eyebrow and looked at me curiously but he didn't press the matter further.

Instead we curled up on the couch to watch more of the movies that had been neglected the night before. We watched _A Christmas _Story and _Scrooged. _AndI got to see the 90s version of _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_ and cried. Edward held me during it and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

It was beginning to get dark and my stomach had started to complain when Edward jumped up and pulled me to my feet.

"It's time!" he said with a smile and I looked at him like he was crazy. "Our seventh day…we have a date tonight!"

"A date?" I asked skeptically even though I was elated to hear him say we and date in the same sentence.

"Yep, get your coat and put on your shoes. Oh, gloves and a hat might be warranted too. I'll be back in a minute."

Edward dashed out of my apartment and was back as I was slipping on my gloves. We both locked our doors and headed out. At the road, Edward hailed a cab and gave the name of a park on the outskirts of the city. I wondered what was going on there and tried to get Edward to tell me but he refused.

Finally we arrived, and I was amazed at what was before us. The entire park was decorated with lighted scenes, all flashing and seemingly choreographed to music. There were also horse drawn buggies waiting to take people through the lights.

Edward went and bought our tickets then came to stand by me in line. We waited about fifteen minutes before our buggy arrived and we climbed up, quickly covering ourselves with the blanket that was in the seat. Another couple joined us and took the bench opposite, also covering up. It was pretty cold and there was even the possibility of snow.

The driver snapped the reins and the buggy began to lumber down the path, passing through different scenes, each section set to a different holiday song. All through the ride I oohed and aahed at the scenery in an attempt to mask the real noises I wanted to make. Edward was being a devil! He had his hands wandering around my inner thighs, grazing across the seam of my crotch or pressing down while rubbing in circles. I was ten seconds from jumping him right then and there if it wasn't for the other couple in the buggy.

The last section we came to actually competed for my attention from Edward's exploring hands. The show was simply amazing! The lights were synchronized to Trans-Siberian Orchestra's _Christmas Eve in Sarajevo. _It was perfectly done and my mouth was hanging open as the lights flashed in time with the music, new ones starting up as new instruments sounded.

The light show ended and I couldn't help but clap about it. I looked over to Edward and he wasn't watching the show, instead his gaze was intently fixed on me. He had a smile plastered on his face as he took in my exuberance for the display.

We finally exited the buggy and Edward's hands ended up on my hips as he directed me over to the fire pits where people were making smores and drinking hot chocolate and coffee. Edward found a spot around one and pulled me onto his lap instead of beside him on the log. I was a bit embarrassed at the public show of affection but sat there anyways.

Someone handed us cups of hot chocolate and a baggie with the smores ingredients. There were metal spits around the fire for use for the marshmallows too. I began to assemble one and turned to hand it to Edward since his hands were apparently occupied with my thighs. Instead of taking it from me, he bit it and silently pleaded with his eyes for me to feed him. I was all too happy to oblige him, envisioning my nipple being consumed instead of the smores.

I tried to distract myself by extracting my ass from his lap and I swear I heard Edward whimper. I shook my hips at him as I walked over to refill my hot chocolate. I turned around to smile at Edward but he wasn't in his spot. Looking around I still didn't see him so I began to wander around the area, searching for him. Maybe he had to go to the bathroom or something.

As I was walking past one of the boards, lit up to look like a gingerbread house, strung with hundreds of strands of lights, a hand shot out and grabbed me, pulling me behind it. I screamed out but Edward's hand was over my mouth, quickly replaced by his lips.

I moaned into the kiss, finally getting some satisfaction from the teasing and fondling he had been doing all evening. He pushed his body against mine, allowing me to feel how aroused he was. I reached down to palm him through his jeans and he growled against my mouth. His kisses became more eager as he walked me backwards until I was leaning against the back of the gingerbread house board.

I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing, too involved with Edward's hands as they began to grip my ass, kneading the flesh. I leaned back into the board, allowing my weight to rest on it when suddenly it wasn't there anymore and I was falling through the air.

Edward's arms were out for me but I was already on the ground, the board collapsed under me. As I tried to get up I ended up tangled in the lights. Edward was crouched down, trying to untangle me as _everyone_ watched with entranced eyes, surely in the know about what we were up to.

Edward got me untangled but not before almost ending up beside me in a nest of lights. As he pulled me to my feet he realized that people were watching. He pulled me to him and smiled widely before bending me backwards and kissing me boldly, showing everyone that I was his in a way.

Cheers erupted around us as everyone clapped. Edward righted me and I was most likely ten different shades of red, not needing the lights to make my skin glow with slight embarrassment. A burly security guard lumbered over and picked up the gingerbread house board then cleared his throat.

"Carry on," he said through a cough before walking away.

The mortification only grew but Edward took my hand in his and we walked back out into the crowd. He paused to pull me against him, kissing me chastely one more time before we walked out of the park and hailed a cab.

I was so lost in my thoughts about what had transpired just then, our first public kiss, I didn't see the cab arrive. Edward pulled on my hand and I snapped out of my daze and climbed inside. During the thirty minute ride back to our building I cuddled Edward, warming myself against his body.

We pulled up, Edward paid the driver as I climbed out and went to open the door to the building. Edward jogged inside and put his arms around me pulling me into his chest as he pushed the button for the elevator. It arrived shortly and we boarded it for the ride to our floor.

The doors opened and I headed down the hall to my apartment trying to decide how to ask him if he wanted to stay the night. I turned to begin my ramblings on trying to ask him to stay over but he stopped me before I could start, pressing his soft pouty lips into mine.

The kiss was slow building, soft and sweet, but quickly building into more. He pulled back before it could get too heated and looked at me with heavy lidded eyes. He appeared to be struggling with something, as if he was having trouble choosing the words he wanted to say.

"Bella," Edward almost whispered.

"Yes?" I replied, wondering what he was having trouble getting out.

"Stay…stay with me tonight?"

His face looked like he would be crushed yet understand if I turned him down. But how could I? It was what I wanted too.

"Gladly," was my response and his face lit up like he had just gotten everything he had ever desired for Christmas. "Let me grab a few things and I'll be right over ok?"

"Don't keep me waiting…" Edward trailed off as I unlocked my door and hurried inside.

I searched through my drawers for something somewhat sexy to wear to bed but sadly didn't own any lingerie. I found a royal blue cotton and lace camisole top and pair of blue plaid pajama pants. They would have to do. I also grabbed a change of clothes for tomorrow, jeans, shirt, sweatshirt along with undergarments, and my toiletries.

I locked back up and headed over to his door. I didn't know if I should knock or walk in. I decided to knock and the door opened immediately, as if he was waiting on the other side. I walked inside and he took my bag from me, set it on the floor before pulling me to him, kissing me.

I threw myself into the kiss but was betrayed by my stomach growling loudly. In the excitement of the night we hadn't gotten anything to eat at all. Edward suggested ordering a pizza and called the order in as I settled into his couch.

An hour later we were stuffed to the gills and cuddling on the couch, watching _A_ _Charlie Brown Christmas_. Somewhere in the middle I apparently drifted off to sleep on Edward's chest and woke to him picking me up and carrying me to bed.

I barely woke up long enough to change into my jammies then snuggled into Edward's luxurious bed. He slipped under the covers behind me and pulled me to him, wrapping his arm around me as I sighed. It just felt right to be there, in bed with him, surrounded by his arms.

As I drifted off to sleep I heard Edward murmur something in my ear before kissing my hair softly. I wasn't sure exactly but it sounded like he had said he loved me. I smiled to myself and sighed, lost to the dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward Cullen's 12 Days of Christmas Chapter 8 – On the Eighth Day of Christmas

Prompts (#15 I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you & #16 Snow day)

Day 8

Bella POV

I awoke from a strange yet wondrous dream where Edward had told me he loved me and found myself in his bed, cuddled against his body.

"Good morning," he said as he kissed my neck and pulled me tightly against his body.

"Mmm, morning to you too," I replied as I rolled over and kissed him back before I realized that I probably had morning breath.

I tilted my head down trying to keep my breath from offending him but he cupped my chin and pulled my mouth back to his, kissing me again. He was awakening feelings deep within me that were scary yet welcoming. And before I could stop myself I broke my lips from him and began to speak.

"I think…" I said but caught myself.

Edward looked at me, waiting for me to continue but I couldn't say what I had wanted to say. I wanted to tell him 'I think that I'm falling for you' but the words were caught in my throat. What if he didn't feel the same way? My eyes were frantically searching the room, trying desperately to make up something when my gaze settled on the window.

"Bella?" he asked, prompting me to continue.

"I think…I think it's snowing!" I said as I sat up and got a better look. Sure enough, big fat globs of snow were falling rapidly from the sky.

I clambered out of the bed and rushed to the window. The entire street was blanketed in a thick coating of powdery fun. Edward was behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist and he laughed softly.

"Excited much?" he asked.

"Yes! I _love_ the snow!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you know what that means don't you?"

"Um, no?"

"SNOW DAY!" Edward yelled and I squealed in delight.

We were both off work the rest of this week and the next, somehow. A snow day was the perfect way to start our vacation.

We both showered and I made sure to blow dry my hair to keep from getting sick out in the cold. I was shocked that Edward actually had a blow drier but shrugged it off and continued getting ready. As we were heading outside Edward suggested that we go by Miss Esme's House and treat the kids to a day of fun too. I thought it was a fantastic idea. I actually missed the kids, especially Seth, Alice, and even little Jacob.

We walked to the train station and took the rails a few stops down so we didn't have to traipse through the snow the whole way. When we got to Miss Esme's the kids were ecstatic to see us there, especially when Edward mentioned our idea to Carl, Garrett, and Kate.

We helped get the kids dressed warmly and then headed out for the block walk to the park. Once there some kids started making snowmen while others began to ready snowballs. I wandered over to help Seth and Alice work on their snowman and Edward helped Emmett and Jacob make up a pile of snowballs.

Before long, a full on snowball war ensued with Carl, Garrett and a few of the younger kids versus Edward, Emmett, Jacob and the older kids. I ducked behind the snowmen we had made, trying to stay out of the line of fire. But Seth pulled me into the battle zone and I found myself being attacked by snowballs.

Edward let out a weird battle cry of sorts and ran to cover me, taking the hits as he got me out of the way, laughing the entire time. The torrential pelting of snowballs didn't end and Edward practically tackled me to protect me. He shielded my body with his as the snow rained down around us, the kids squealing with delight as the continued their assault.

Finally Edward shouted our surrender and the barrage stopped but Edward didn't move from above me. I was smiling up at him; half buried in snow, and couldn't take my eyes off his beauty. Slowly, Edward leaned down and kissed my lips briefly. Before the kiss could escalate into more we were surrounded by ooo's and snickers. I realized that the kids were watching us.

Edward smirked and stood up, pulling me up afterward and began to brush the snow off of me. I was cold, damp, and beginning to shiver as were some of the kids so Carl and Edward suggested taking the kids back to Miss Esme's.

We got the kids settled, said goodbye, and headed back to our building. I was craving a hot shower and dry clothes, socks and bra included. Arriving back at our building, Edward suggested I get my dry clothes and come back to his place for a _shower_. I understood the implications in the word and ran off as fast as I could to gather something warm and dry, coming up with fleece pajama pants and an oversized sweatshirt. I grabbed a plain white tee to wear too, along with my blue striped toe socks.

I ran back to Edward's, in other words just next door, and ran inside not even thinking about it. Well, ran wasn't exactly right. You could say that I hopped in there like a tweeking horny rabbit or something with the level of excitement in my step.

Edward's bathroom door was open already and I could hear the sounds of the shower going, steam beginning to seep from the doorway. I set my stuff down and began to quietly disrobe before tiptoeing over to the bathroom. The sight before me was just glorious. Edward was completely naked, water running across the planes of his body, and he was completely hard. Well hello Mr. South Pole!

Seeing it from this vantage point allowed me to see exactly how large he really was. Proportionately speaking, this man was walking around with a midget's leg in his pants. I mean seriously, how did it get that big? Was he born hung? And I wasn't even sure how long he was. He was more than nine inches though; I could tell you that for a fact. How you ask? Well, my hand, when stretched out, is eight-and-a-half inches from pinky fingertip to thumb tip. And let's just say that the other morning I stretched my hand out to see and there was still a good inch-and-a-half to two inches past my pinky fingertip. But I digress.

I shimmied out of the last of my clothes, my bra and panties, and stepped into the shower with Edward, effectively startling him. He hadn't noticed me ogling his South Pole and snowballs. He pulled me to him, letting me get warm. I cuddled into his chest, letting the warm water and his warm body envelop me. We didn't have sex, though we did let our soapy hands explore each other's bodies as we washed and warmed up our frozen parts.

Edward finally turned the shower off when the water began to turn cold. He got out first and wrapped a towel around his waist before grabbing one for me. He wouldn't just give it to me, insisting on drying me off himself. Who was I to complain?

Finally warm and cozy in our jammies, snuggled up on the couch with grilled cheese sandwiches and glasses of milk, I asked Edward one question I had been wanting to know since this all started.

"How are you so into the Christmas spirit? And why did you include me this year?" I asked and Edward smiled a bit, but it didn't fully reach his eyes.

"Because of my mom…" he said softly. I waited to see if he would continue and he did. "My mom raised me alone, my dad took off when he found out she was pregnant. Anyways, she worked her ass off to support me without any help, taking double shifts at the hospital where she worked as a nurse. Since she wasn't able to be home with me all the time, she had our neighbor, Mrs. Cope, watch me. Well, to make up for not being there in the evenings, she would go elaborate at the holidays. If they made decorations for it, we decorated. If they didn't, we made our own. Ever made a papier-mâché globe for earth day? I have." He snorted.

"Well, Mom made sure that I always helped out during the holidays, whether it was by handing out rolls at a soup kitchen or donating toys to the local charities, she made me give back every season. After she passed I just continued the tradition. Then, this year, when you, my neighbor of two years who had never even remotely appeared to celebrate holidays, invited me over for Thanksgiving dinner, I began to wonder.

"I hated that I had to turn you down, especially since I had been dying to get to know you since you moved in. But, I had already committed myself to helping out the kids at Miss Esme's. I knew I had to make it up to you, make you smile where you had frowned the day before. I never wanted to see you frown again. So, I got takeout!" I giggled as Edward turned the conversation a bit lighter and continued.

"Then, when I got over here with it there wasn't a decoration in sight. The more we talked, the more I discovered that you and holidays weren't really chummy. And I decided to take my mom's Christmas spirit, her desire to give back, and do it twelve-fold, hence the Edward Cullen's 12 Days of Christmas!"

He beamed at me, smiling like a kid in a candy store and I had to laugh. I set my empty plate down and snuggled into his side, pulling the blanket down from the back of the couch before he continued talking.

"And now, as the days have passed and I've discovered more and more about you, learned who you were, and all that. Well…Bella…"

I lifted my finger to cover his lips and whispered his name. But he shook his head and pulled my hand away from his face, cradling it in his hand.

"Bella, no baby, I have to…I have to say it…you've changed me in a way, and I don't want our time to end when this little game is over. Bella, I think…I think…" Edward looked down at me, his deep green eyes staring into the depths of my soul, willing me to feel what he was trying to say.

"Yes Edward?" I whispered back as I leaned in closer.

"I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you," he said as a soft smile played across his lips, his eyes alight with passion and other emotions I was afraid of acknowledging. I did the only thing I could do; I told him how I felt too.

"I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you too," I said in a low, breathy voice as I leaned in to press my lips to his, his arms wrapping around me, holding me like he would never let me go. And I wasn't sure if I ever wanted him to either.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward Cullen's 12 Days of Christmas Chapter 9 – On the Ninth Day of Christmas

Prompts (#17 Dear Santa & #18 Santa Baby)

Day 9

Bella POV

We had declared ourselves, sort of. We had told each other that we were falling for one another and it made my heart and girly bits flutter. Not only was Edward pretty much my dream guy, he could make my girly bits dance like there was no tomorrow.

We had slow, passionate sex last night, well we made love… There were no other words for what we had done. And this morning we had woken up in each other's arms, our limbs tangled together, and resumed last night's activities once more.

It was close to one in the afternoon when we finally climbed out of the bed and got dressed for the day. Edward said he had a special activity planned for us today. I went back to my apartment and got dressed for the cold, wet day. It was still snowing, only lightly now.

I opened my door to go back over to Edward's and ran into him as I rounded the corner into the hallway. He caught me, laughing, and righted me on my feet.

"Oops, sorry," I said, embarrassed at my clumsy nature.

"Don't apologize for running your beautiful body into me. Please, the pleasure is mine Bella," Edward said in a low voice as he skimmed his nose along my jaw.

"You keep that up and we won't be going anywhere today," I sighed as his lips came in contact with the spot just under and behind my ear.

"Well, fine then, no more touching the Bella," Edward made a serious face and held his hands up like he was at gunpoint.

"Hey now! I didn't say no touching. Please, touch away," I suggested and was rewarded by Edward's arms wrapping around me once again.

We headed out and he told me that we were going back to Miss Esme's House today. We were on a mission for Letters to Santa. We got there and Seth ran up to me, smiling as he hugged my legs. Alice jumped into Edward's open arms and he hugged her tightly. I even saw little Jacob peeking out of the rec room door. When he saw that I had spotted him he ducked back inside.

"Edward, Edward! Are we going to play in the snow again?" Alice asked all excitedly.

"No Alice, today we have something important to do," he answered her as we walked to the rec room.

"Ooo, what are we doing?" Seth asked as he bounced in front of us.

"We are writing Letters to Santa!" Edward exclaimed and the squeal in the room was deafening.

While there weren't many children at Miss Esme's, they could make some noise. Even the older kids seemed excited to get to work. Edward, with the help of Garrett and Kate, got paper, markers, and crayons for everyone then settled them at the tables.

I looked around for little Jacob and found him sitting in a corner, his back to the room. I tiptoed over, approaching him like a frightened little kitten I'd cornered. I reached out tentatively to touch his shoulder and he turned to glare at me, silent tears trailing down his face.

"Jacob? Are you ok?" I asked quietly, not wanting to draw attention to him. I knew how boys could be about crying.

"I'm fine, leave me alone," he said quietly before turning away from me.

I squatted down next to him, determined to find out what was wrong. I wasn't leaving his side until he talked to me.

"Do you not want to write a Letter to Santa?" I asked. He hadn't acted like this until the activity was announced.

"Won't make a difference," he huffed, his shoulders slumping even more.

"What won't make a difference?" Jacob's voice sounded so angry yet hurt, I wanted to know what was wrong.

"He can't bring me what I want, no one can."

"What do you want Jacob?"

"Nothing!" Jacob spat out with more anger than I thought he was capable of for his age. But, I looked closer at him and realized that he was older than the seven I had pegged him as. His face gave it away yet he was small for his age. He appeared to be closer to nine or ten.

"Jacob, I know you want something for Christmas, everyone does. Why not ask Santa for it?"

"Cause he can't bring them back!" Jacob screamed out loudly.

The entire room quieted and everyone was looking at us. I looked up to meet Edward's worried eyes and I just waved him away. I thought I knew how to handle this. Edward got everyone's attention back on their letters and Kate slipped on some Christmas music, diverting the stares we had been receiving.

"Are your parent's dead?" I asked quietly as I sank to the floor beside him. Jacob just nodded.

"You know, my mom's gone too. And every year I want to ask Santa to bring her back but I know he can't. It makes me sad but there are other things to be happy for Jacob. You have your friends here, and Carl, Kate, Garrett, and Tanya to care for you. They don't want to see you so sad and angry."

"But I want my mom and dad," Jacob said softly as more tears trailed down his face.

This boy was breaking my heart. I reached out and put my arm around him, pulling him against me. It just felt like the right thing to do. How could these parents do things to lose their children? I know Jacob's parents most likely didn't do anything wrong, but still, he was without them. These kids deserved so much more. They deserved it all and were here, seemingly unwanted and unloved. It broke my heart to realize that there wasn't really anything I could do.

But, as I sat there holding Jacob I realized I could do something. I had my inheritance from my mother. I could make sure that these kids had a great Christmas. I could and would do it!

"Jacob?" I said and he looked up at me. "Is there anything else you'd like for Christmas? Any books or toys? There has to be something."

"Yeah, there is…"

"Would you like to ask Santa for it? I could go get you some paper so you could do it over here."

Jacob just nodded his head and, before I could get up, Edward was there with a box of Kleenex, some paper, and a few markers. I smiled my thanks as he kissed the top of my head then he left us alone again.

I handed a Kleenex to Jacob first then got him situated with the paper and markers. Jacob began to write his list, it was very short and I would have to check with Carl first before I could make it happen. But I was sure that wouldn't be a problem either.

Jacob finished with his list, signing his name at the bottom, handed it to me, then disappeared upstairs to his bed. I sat there looking over Jacob's letter when Edward walked over to me with a similar stack of letters, ready for Santa. He reached his hand out to me and helped me to my feet, pulling me in for an embrace.

"I heard what you said, that was very sweet of you," Edward murmured in my ear.

"It felt good, felt right. He's hurting so bad it seems," I said, trying not to cry over what had transpired.

"I know it's tough and it never gets easier. Come on, let's get out of here. The kids have some schoolwork to do and I want to cook you dinner."

We said goodbye but not before I was able to pull Carl off to the side and ask him about Jacob's list. He smiled and said it'd be great for him. With a smile, I took Edward's hand and we headed out into the cold, snowy evening.

On the way home we stopped at the market and got the items for lasagna. I had a plan developing for later tonight too, something just for Edward.

We made it back to my apartment and I started to prepare the ingredients for the lasagna when I _realized_ that we had forgotten the pasta for it. Actually, I had the pasta, but was just hiding it. I needed to get him out for a few so I could prepare for him, so I lied. Edward assured me it wasn't a problem to run the two blocks back to the market to get the pasta and I kissed him before closing the door behind him.

Once he was out on the street, I watched from my window, I ran to get ready. I set my laptop up with the song I had in mind and then put on the freshly washed Santa lingerie I had purchased. Edward had loved them the other night and I hoped he would love them even more tonight. I also hurriedly put the lasagna together, the pasta was the precooked, no need to boil type and I got it settled in the oven to bake.

I paced, waiting for Edward to return, while making sure that I had everything set up. The chair was waiting for him and the floor was cleared around it. I had the laptop situated on the table right next to the bathroom door so I could easily hit play on the song.

I heard the elevator ding and ran to hide in my bathroom. Edward's footsteps stopped right outside my door. He seemed to be hesitating but then the doorknob turned and Edward walked in with the now unneeded pasta.

I called out for him to put it on the counter and then sit in the chair. He sounded unsure as he replied with 'ok' but obliged. I reached out of the bathroom and hit play, let the music start up, then came out in my freshly washed Santa lingerie and began to dance and sing for Edward. Well, not sing exactly, but I lightly breathed the words for him.

_Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me  
Been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight _

I walked out slowly, swaying my hips as I approached him. Edward's eyes widened as he took in my appearance and movements, his hands gripping the seat of the chair. I circled the chair, my left hand lightly brushing along his shoulders and down his right arm. I stood in front of him and dipped down, letting my knees slide slightly apart before standing back up.

_Santa baby, a 54 convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

I turned around and slid my ass down his chest, letting it graze across his crotch before settling it on the edge of his knees. Leaning back against him, I rocked my body, starting with my shoulders and letting it roll through my hips before pressing my ass back against him, feeling his South Pole begin to rise.

_Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fella's that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you check off my Christmas list _

I stood up and swung one leg over his, straddling his lap. I placed my hands on his collar then trailed them down his chest. I leaned forward, brushing my breasts against his heaving pecs before kissing along his jaw. Edward was practically panting. I looked up at him, through my lashes, and winked before sliding my crotch down his thighs.

_Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot  
Been an angel all year  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

I stood up and turned around, undulating my hips with the motion. I slowly walked away from him a few steps before popping my butt at him and looking over my shoulder as I dropped down to the floor and stood back up slowly, my hands rising up my legs.

_Santa honey, one little thing I really need  
The deed to a platinum mine  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

I turned around and sank to my knees, raising my left index finger to my mouth. I opened my lips and slowly slid it in as Edward groaned and rocked his hips toward me. I slowly crawled toward him, pushing his legs apart when I reached his knees.

_Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with the duplex and checks  
Sign your 'x' on the line  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight _

I leaned forward and pulled Edward's hips toward me while looking up into his eyes. They were wild with lust, begging to let him have me. I dropped my eyes back down to his mammoth South Pole and leaned in, skimming my nose down the clothed length. Edward sucked in a sharp breath as my tongue darted out and licked up the cloth concealing him.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffanys  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me_

I rocked backwards, balancing on the balls of my feet, my ass resting on my heels. I placed my hands on my knees before thrusting them apart, letting my fingers graze down my thighs to my apex. Edward's eyes widened, his jaw going slack as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. I slowly stood back up, letting my hands explore my exposed skin before walking forward and straddling his lap again.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing  
A ring, I don't mean on the phone  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry, tonight_

I looked up at him and licked my lips, rocking my hips against his. My left hand came up and I flipped my wrist toward him, wiggling my fingers before dropping my hand between us. I grabbed the waist of his jeans and yanked on them, pulling his hips up to meet mine, allowing the full length to press against my heated core.

As the song drifted to a close I leaned forward and licked Edward's neck before biting down lightly.

"Hurry down my chimney baby," I murmured in his ear and that was all the invitation he needed.

I was suddenly in the air and spun around, being bent over the back of my couch as Edward ripped the Santa panties right off of me. I could have cared less at that moment; all I wanted was him deep inside of me.

I heard his zipper drop and his pants slide down before he plunged deep within me, splitting me wide open for him. I cried out at the mix of pleasure and pain, his mammoth cock driving hard within me. Edward gripped my wrists, bringing them behind me as he used my arms to gain more leverage, pulling me onto his shaft as he slammed into me.

"Fuck," he growled. "That was the fucking most sexy thing I've ever seen. Fuck Bella!" Edward was growling and grunting, reaching near inhuman speeds as he drilled into me from behind.

I was screaming incoherent words, "fuck…ugh…oh shi…uh huh…yeah…yeah…fuuuucccccckkkkkk!"

My walls and legs began to tremble as my orgasm steamrolled me over the abyss. Snarls erupted from Edward's chest as he felt me tighten even more around his South Pole. This seemed to drive him insane with lust as he sped up even more somehow, his skin slapping against mine as he jack hammered me. A few seconds later he was pulling out of me, collapsing against my back as his seed shot out in between my back and his stomach.

We stayed there for a moment, both panting and unable to catch our breath. Finally Edward slowly stood up and pulled me up with him.

"Let's go shower off baby," he whispered in my ear before pressing his lips to mine in a fervent kiss. I smiled against his mouth, enjoying the thought of having his naked, wet body pressed along mine.

I pulled away from him and led the way into the bathroom. Our shower steamed around us as we washed ourselves off of each other. Finally, we stepped out and took turns drying one another off before stepping out into the apartment just as the timer went off for our dinner.

We ended up eating stark naked, curled up on my bed. Once we finished, Edward took my dishes and rinsed them along with his then put the leftovers in the fridge. He came back to the bed and snuggled up against me, his body perfectly aligned with mine. It was in that position that we fell into a blissful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward Cullen's 12 Days of Christmas Chapter 10 – On the Tenth Day of Christmas

Prompts (#19 Striped socks and loose ornaments & #20 Rule of winter #528)

Day 10

Santaward's POV!

Ever had a day where if it could go wrong it did? Well, that was today, day ten, for me. Last night had been amazing. Bella's little striptease nearly had me coming apart at the seams. It took everything I had to not let go of that chair. But, it seemed like she had planned it out so I didn't want to let her work go to waste. Besides, I got to see her dance in a way that should have been illegal.

Then, the sex was just fuck…there aren't words to describe how hot and tight her little pussy is. And, while it seemed a waste to not release inside of her, seeing and feeling me all over her skin is just erotic. It was just another way I could claim her as mine. I knew she was on the Depo shot, so I didn't have any worries if I had cum inside of her, but knowing she was coated in my juices was sexy.

Coating her was like claiming her as mine. While others couldn't see it, I knew that I'd been there and that she was all mine. We hadn't actually said the boy/girlfriend words but we had said more than that. It was like we didn't have to label ourselves with the significant other titles. We just knew we were…

Anyway, back to my horrible day. I felt like I had just walked out of the pages of _Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day_ or something. It all started when I woke up. I slid out of Bella's bed and went to go to the bathroom, only the leg of the dresser jumped out and attacked my pinky toe! I swear it was trying to rip the fucker off! My girlish scream cued Bella to my distress and she woke up with a start.

When she heard my accusation about her overly aggressive dresser she burst out laughing, doubled over with tears streaming down her cheeks. I shot her a look then hobbled to the bathroom, careful to keep an eye out for any more furniture on the prowl for my delicious man meat.

Once I was in the bathroom it got worse. My raging morning wood was making pissing near impossible so I had to sit like a fucking chick just to take a piss. It was damn near degrading being unable to piss like the man I was.

So, I got done and washed up, brushed my teeth and about gagged. One of Bella's hairs had somehow gotten tangled in the bristles. Can we say _fuck my life_? I thought about showering but was afraid of slipping and having to be carted to the hospital stark naked, freezing my branch and pine cones off on the ride. Shaving was also out of the question, fearful that my razor would suddenly decide that it was time to slit my throat or something.

Getting dressed was uneventful, thank god. Bella informed me of her plan to get items for the kids off of their Letters to Santa. It was a great idea and helped me to forget the shitty start to the day. We headed out, me singing Christmas carols in my head.

My first carol, _Jingle Bells,_ was interrupted by the car driving by the road as we were waiting at the crosswalk. Apparently it chose to head directly for the pothole that was full of melting sludge from the previous two days of snow. The icy, dirty sludge was sprayed up and we jumped back, but not before my pants were splattered with the mess. I contemplated going back home for new clothes but had a feeling that this was just the start of karmic debauchery that was headed my way.

Bella and I scanned the lists as we rode the train downtown to the department stores. We picked out two items from each list that the kids would be receiving. When I saw Jacob's list, however, I eyed her in a speculative manner.

"I already asked Carl about it and he said it was ok," Bella told me so I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to perusing the lists.

We arrived at the first department store and it was a fucking madhouse. It was already December 22, and only three more days until Christmas, so what did I truly expect? I started up another of my Christmas mood carols in my head, _Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer_, to distract from the total terror of the store. Not twenty feet into the store, some old man with an oxygen tank, riding a rascal, ran into me almost knocking me down. I felt the basket of the cart slam into the side of my knee and I had to bite back the scream that threatened to erupt. Maybe he hadn't seen me.

I righted myself and he looked up at me apologetically then steered his way right over my left foot, bumping along as he used me for a speed bump. The internal cursings were threatening to escape but I swallowed them and continued singing… _Then one foggy Christmas Eve Santa came to say HO HO HO…_

Bella was on a roll, grabbing item after item and checking them off the lists. I followed behind her pushing the cart and watching her sweet little ass. As I moved from _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_ to _Walking in a Winter Wonderland,_ I became aware of loud screaming and scuffling. I quit singing as I slowed, passing by two women who were wrestling over a toy. Apparently it was the last one.

I was half tempted to tell them the real holiday spirit speech that I have used in the past but something about their expressions made me keep my mouth shut. I kept watching, though, almost slowing to a stop right by them. Bella had turned to look on also, awed at these two 'ladies' who were acting like freaking hyenas over a scrap of carcass.

One of the women was obviously larger in build and she was winning the tug of war for the toy. She finally wrenched it from the smaller lady's hands but her grip wasn't good enough. The toy flew from big girl's hands and flew right into my face, almost knocking me down.

_OH GOD! MOTHERFUCKING SHIT FUCKIN A! THAT SHIT FUCKING HURT! _I thought to myself as I reached up to check my nose to see if it was bleeding. It wasn't…yet…so I hurried away from the evil hose beasts who had attacked me with the toy and into another department.

Bella was there instantly, checking over my face for any injuries. I felt her soft hands caressing my skin and her lips as they kissed away the pain. Ahhhh Bella. She was truly an amazing woman and I was glad that she was mine. I hadn't specifically asked her to be my 'girlfriend' but I just assumed after our near declarations the other night that she was. Bella was talking to me about something but I was lost in her big chocolate eyes. They were like deep pools of molten manna. Staying in the holiday spirit wasn't hard this year with her to celebrate with me. Today was proving extremely difficult already and it wasn't even lunchtime yet but, Bella was here and she was kissing me, making me feel better. I assured her I was fine even though my nose felt like someone had attacked it with a Whack-a-mole bat.

We decided to head to another store to finish up our shopping and headed to the god awful checkout lines. There were people bickering in front and behind of us but I just stood there, my hands on the handle of the cart, and Bella nestled against my chest. It wasn't hard to keep calm as I buried my face in her hair, which smelled of warm strawberries.

We finally got through the line and decided to stop at a little pizzeria before the next store. Bella sat down with the bags and I placed our order and got our drinks. When our slices were ready, I got them and tried to head back to the table amidst all the people crammed in the dining area. Well, our pizza made it as far as the front of my sweater due to some fucking idiot who wasn't looking where he was going. He slammed right into me causing the plates to flip up and the slices to stick to the front of me.

I almost started screaming every obscenity known to man but bit my tongue, told the bastard it was ok, and started singing _We Wish You A Merry Christmas_ very loudly in my head. I looked at Bella who was wearing a look of apology and just smiled at her. The guy behind the counter had witnessed what had happened and fixed us two new slices while I tried, unsuccessfully I might add, to remove said pizza from my front. Again, can you say FUCK MY LIFE?

I took the fresh slices and headed to the table, my eyes cautiously on the lookout for anymore bastards that wanted to ruin more of my clothes. None got in my way thankfully. I put the plates on the table then stripped off my sweater, balled it up, and threw it in one of the bags. Bella was watching me carefully but I just smiled at her and started eating.

It was days like this that made the Christmas spirit hard to keep up. But, then I'd remember my mom and how she'd always make the best of every holiday; or the kids at Miss Esme's that didn't have homes but still enjoyed the holidays; and many other experiences over the years that had taught me to be thankful for the time I did have and the people in my life. I was glad to be sharing one of those memories with Bella.

She had gotten so into the Christmas spirit and it made my heart warm to know that I had something to do with it. I remember the first Christmas that Bella was living next door; she moved in about two weeks prior to it. I'll never tell her that I heard her but I did. Her side of the wall had been very quiet all morning long, not even the shutting of cupboard doors or the washing of dishes. I heard her TV once or twice but it was always quiet after a few minutes of the holiday programming. Then the tears began. I could hear her sobs through the wall and it broke my heart.

I found myself pressed against our adjoining wall crying silently with her, my heart shedding tears for the poor girl next door. I didn't know her but for anyone to cry on Christmas was not a good thing. I wanted to go next door and comfort her but would have looked like a stalker or something instead of a caring neighbor.

After that day I tried to approach her, to get to know her, to find out what had hurt her so bad that day…but I was a chicken shit. I did try to time my entrances and exits from the building to coincide with hers though. Who would have thought that my pathetic crush beginnings would turn into me being with the most beautiful person?

After Bella and I ate quietly, we headed out to one more store. Bella said she had to get Jacob's present. When we entered the pet store I was sure she was mistaken. She assured me that she had talked to Carl and he approved the gift saying that it would be good for Jacob.

We completed our purchase and headed to the train station. I carried as many of the bags as I could so that Bella could cradle the purchase for Jacob. Before we could get to the station I was sprayed, once again, by dirty road sludge. Bella had been spared from the splash by me throwing my back to the mess and shielding her. The look in her eyes when it happened was a mixture of amazement and pity. Pity was the emotion I was going for after all the debauchery that I had encountered today. I just wanted to get home, wash, and put on clean clothes.

Finally on the train, Bella sat down and I placed the bags in the seat next to her as I reached for the bar to hold on. Well, ladies and gentlemen, the icing on the cake was on that bar, or should I say the gum… I reached up and wrapped my fingers around the bar only to find a massive wad of used bubble gum stuck to the top of the bar where no one would have ever seen it.

That time I had to close my eyes and slowly count to ten…_several _times…so I didn't blow a gasket on the train. I removed my defiled fingers from the toxic waste above and pulled out my handkerchief. I was suddenly grateful that my mom had gotten me into the habit of always having one. I tried my best to remove all traces of the offending person's mouth and vowed to bleach my skin when I got home.

We finally made it back to my apartment without any other incidents and I stripped immediately and headed for Bella. She must have sensed me coming because she set her possessions down and turned just in time to collide with me, a tangle of limbs, tongues, and increasingly hot breathy moans.

Her hands reached for my shirt and I ripped it off for her to have better access. Next she made work of my pants and, when I was successfully stripped and standing at full mast for her, I decided that she was wearing entirely too many articles of clothing. I tried to make quick work of her wardrobe without demolishing it. Hot sex may be made even hotter by ripping off a pair of panties or a bra, but I think that pants and shirts are supposed to stay intact.

I had dropped to my knees and just snatched her jeans down her legs when I discovered her socks, knee high green and red striped socks. I looked up at her and quirked my eyebrow. Bella blushed and looked a bit embarrassed and I just pursed my lips and shook my head.

"There's something about those socks that are just sexy… Leave. Them. On!" I practically demanded and Bella sounded like she whimpered an affirmation.

As I stood back up my tongue darted out and left a trail of goosebumps in its wake, from her slit to her neck. Bella was panting and her eyes were half lidded. I hoped like fucking hell that she was ready for the royal debauchery of fucking that was about to commence because I didn't know if I could go slow or sweet tonight. After the fucktastic day I had been ushered through, I needed some good ole grunge fucking for the soul. I swear that shit was better than chicken soup!

But, before the grunge fucking could commence, I needed some oral therapy to get me in the mindset after the fuckery I'd experienced. I wrapped my hand around the long braid Bella had put her hair in and told her to get on her knees. She got a wicked grin across her face before complying. Damn she looked good on her knees staring at my hard-as-titanium dick. Now, for the pleasure…

"Lick it," I commanded her, tilting her head back so she could look at me.

I wanted to make sure she was ok with what I was doing. The sexy as fuck hot wink she gave me while licking her lips slowly, let me know she was all for whatever I had planned for tonight. That was a good thing because I was pretty sure she wouldn't have agreed if I had told her I was going to fuck her ten ways from Sunday so good that she would be walking bowlegged for three days to come.

Now, where was I… Oh yeah, licking my pole…

"I said lick it," I repeated myself and Bella pulled against my grip in her hair to look up at me, a smartassed smirk beginning to appear on her face.

"What about rule of winter number five-twenty-eight?" she asked as the slyness took over in her voice.

"And what rule might that be? I asked, one of my eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Don't lick flagpoles, street signs, mailboxes, or playground equipment. And, if I dare say it, I believe the object in question that you are requesting licked could actually constitute a flagpole or playground equipment."

I bit back a chuckle and played along. "And why would you say that, my love?"

"Well, it is quite fun to slide down and seesaw on, constituting the playground equipment. And, it's definitely large enough to hang a flag from…"

"In that case, why don't you just forget rule number five-twenty-eight, since we are indoors of course, and slide your pretty little mouth over said flagpole then later, seesaw on it until you can't move?"

Bella didn't even respond. Instead she opened that hot little mouth of hers, licked her lips, and slid them home around my flagpole. My head dropped back as my hand tightened its grip on her braid. Fuckshitgoddamn this woman was fucktastic at what she did.

I had to look at her mouth in action so I refocused my gaze on her lips, her closed eyes, and her cheeks as they tried to hollow out around my cock. I wasn't going to last long and I knew it for sure when her teeth began to graze ever so lightly up and down my hardened length.

Bella had only been at her task for a few minutes when I pulled her mouth off of me. I was about to start fucking it and wanted to fuck something else on her before the night was over. If she had kept going, I wouldn't have been making an appearance in her tight little pussy at all.

Using her hair as leverage, I pulled her somewhat gently up to her feet and turned her around, pushing her over against one of my end tables. Bella's arms flew out to brace herself, knocking a basket of ornaments to the floor. Thank fuck they were shatterproof.

I leaned over her and whispered in her ear. "Hold on tight," before gripping her hips and invading her hungry pink slit. Bella screamed out and I pulled back, thrusting in again with equal force. My legs were trembling with desire to speed up and who was I to deny them what they so wanted?

I lowered myself into a deeper squat and started to slam into Bella with everything I could muster, fucking the depravity of the day away. We were a symphony of moans, groans, grunts, utterances, and the occasional curse word as our skin slapped steadily away against each other.

My toes curled against the floor, trying to hold my impending release off for a while longer but my cock and balls had another plan entirely. I loosened my grip on one of her hips and snaked my hand under her, finding her throbbing clit with ease. Bella screamed out when I pinched it, cascading her over the falls and into the thundering current of her orgasm. I followed her over the crest, colliding with the tormenting waves of pleasure as I rode out my release.

We stayed locked together for a moment but I guessed that Bella was probably uncomfortable sandwiched between me and my table, so I stood up and pulled her up to me, kissing her sweetly as my hands slowly caressed her skin.

When we finally parted I began to pick up the scattered ornaments and Bella skipped off to the kitchen wearing only her little elf socks, as she began to prepare some macaroni and cheese and mashed potatoes for a filling comfort food dinner. We ate in nakedness once again then curled up on the couch, under a blanket, and drifted off to sleep watching _It's a Wonderful Life_.

The last thought that crossed my mind, as I thought about the gift that Bella really was to me, was 'Merry Christmas to me…"


	11. Chapter 11

Edward Cullen's 12 Days of Christmas Chapter 11 – On the Eleventh Day of Christmas

Prompts (#21 Kid watching under the tree & #22 _Baby It's Cold Outside_ by Lady Antebellum)

Day 11

Bella POV

It was December 23rd and Edward had me getting gussied up. While I didn't mind where we were going, I did mind the heels. Me and heels were not synonymous in any way, shape, or form. But, tonight was going to be fun. Edward had called upon the Santa that we assisted the second night of his twelve days of Christmas and he was coming to Miss Esme's House tonight to hand out a gift to each child. I had purchased two for every kid so one would go under the tree for Christmas morning too.

Then, after all the kids were settled, Miss Esme's House was hosting an evening for all the volunteers and employees, a holiday party of sorts. Edward insisted that I dressed up for the night and I just had to oblige him.

Edward had taken the gifts to Miss Esme's earlier in the day, including Jacob's with express instructions to keep it a secret from the kids. Then, he went to his place to get ready for the evening, leaving me to primp alone.

At five o'clock there was a knock on my door and I rushed to it, my heels clicking across the floor, and flung it open. My breath was knocked out of me at the sheer sight of the gloriously sexy man in front of me. Edward was wearing a charcoal gray suit with a white shirt and black tie. His hair was the usual disarray that I loved so much, and he was so freshly shaved that I wanted to lick his jaw… Down girl! If I kept thinking like that, we wouldn't be getting anywhere tonight and I wanted to see the kid's reactions to their gifts.

While I was checking Edward out, his eyes roamed the plains of my body. It appeared that he was enjoying my dress and heels. I was in an empire-waisted sleeveless dress that was red on the top, had a white belt, and was black to the hem. The shoes were black peep toed pumps with white accents and an exposed heel.

Edward broke apart our ogling fest and stepped towards me, enveloping me in his arms as he pulled me in for a kiss. I threw myself into it, not able to ever get enough of his mouth on mine, or anywhere else on my body for that matter. But, again, if I had continued kissing him like I was, we wouldn't be getting anywhere tonight.

I broke the kiss which caused Edward to pout and me to laugh. Then I had to untwine myself from his arms, which I did reluctantly, so I could go touch up my lipstick. I didn't wear makeup often, but when I did I wanted it to look good.

Edward followed me to the bathroom and leaned against the door frame watching me touch up my lips.

"You don't need any of that, you know? You're too beautiful as is," Edward said softly but his eyes burned intensely as he looked at me in the mirror. The look made my stomach jump and go all twitchy on me.

"Oh shut it. I know you're lying," I quipped back, trying to make light of the look he was giving me. It didn't work.

"I mean it, Bella. You don't see yourself very clearly. I've see how people look at you when we're out, how guys watch your movements. You seem to be totally unaware of it all, a quality I absolutely adore. It's almost as if you are naïve to your abilities to render a man to mush and drop him to his knees before you."

I didn't know what to say, so I just waved my hand at him and pretended to busy myself with a square of tissue, blotting my lipstick. Edward wasn't deterred by my dismissal of his comment.

"Bella," Edward said as he stepped forward and placed his hands on my shoulders before spinning me to face him. "Trust me when I say I'm telling the truth. You have this hold on people, me especially," Edward continued and I began to tremble slightly at the seriousness of his words.

"From the first day I saw you I knew you were something special and I waited two years before I found the way to approach you, to weave myself into your life. I don't care what role I take in your life, as long as I'm in it, mine will be complete. I have fallen so in love with you, Bella. I don't ever want to share you with anyone else. I want you as mine and no one else's. Bella…I love you."

And I froze. My breath was caught in my throat along with my voice. Edward had just told me that he loved me, that he wanted me as his and only his. And I couldn't say anything to him because I was too emotional to speak. I felt my eyes begin to moisten and a single tear escaped over the rim of my lashes and trailed slowly down my cheek. Edward cupped my face and wiped it away with his thumb before leaning in to kiss me softly, softer than he had ever kissed me before.

When he pulled away I whispered the only thing I could in the moment, the only truth I could say, "I love you too."

Edward's face exploded with the intensity of his smile and he kissed me eagerly, letting me feel his love for me. I gave it all back too, every ounce of emotion I could muster, every shred of feeling that he had let me feel, I gave it all back to show him how much I truly had fallen over the last few weeks.

We finally broke our heated lip lock and rested our foreheads together, both panting from the kiss. At this point I didn't care what my lipstick looked like; all that mattered was that I had Edward, that he wanted me, and that I was his.

"Say it again," Edward whispered to me.

"I love you," I whispered back.

"I love you too."

We kissed softly one more time before Edward finally decided to be the adult and get us out of the house. I was on cloud nine, my feet not even touching the ground, as we made our way to Miss Esme's House.

We got there and the party was in full swing. Santa hadn't arrived yet but the kids were buzzing with excitement over his arrival. Carl, Garrett, and Kate seemed to be just as wound up as the kids and it was interesting to see Old Ms. Tanya trying to settle everyone down. Carl introduced us to a few other couples that were there, they were all volunteers and donators to the house.

Finally, the moment arrived as Santa walked in the door. He carried a big red bag full of the gifts but I noticed a smaller red bag sitting by the chair he would occupy. That had to be Jacob's gift. Santa took his seat and the gift giving began.

Alice went first and she squealed with delight when Santa presented her with a ballet tutu and leggings. As she danced her way off his lap she twirled and leapt. Leah was next and smiled brightly when she was presented with a book about influential women in history. Carl had told me that she was very strong willed and loved reading nonfiction books. I had a good feeling that she would love it. A few other children took their turns and then Seth hopped up on Santa's lap. Santa dug around in his bag for a moment before producing a small acoustic guitar for Seth. I had never seen a child happier than that moment. But I was sure that I would be seeing an even bigger smile when it was Jacob's turn. I had asked Carl to place him at the end of the line.

Emmett was up next and I had been slightly worried at the gift I bought him. Emmett was a practical joker, trying to always get one up on everyone else, so I, being the bad influence I was, bought him a prankster's kit complete with whoopee cushion, ice cubes with bugs, fake vomit, and the works. The devilish look in Emmett's eyes had me making a mental note to keep an eye out for him in the future. Jay, aka Jasper, was next and he got a remote controlled motorcycle. He had a fascination with them, so I was told.

Finally, it was Jacob's turn. Santa made a show of digging through his bag but didn't find anything. Jacob looked sad but tried to keep it together. My heart broke at the expression on his face. But then Santa came to the rescue by 'seeing' the other bag beside him. Carl went over to help him and held the item steady for Santa to remove the bag.

When the cage was revealed, Jacob's jaw dropped for a moment before his face lit up with the first smile I had ever really seen him wear. The other kids were being held back by Kate and Garrett so Jacob could see his present. Carl opened the cage and picked up the animal and handed it to Jacob.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"It's a guinea pig and he's all yours," Carl told him as he showed him how to pet the guinea pig. It had short russet colored fur with the exception of a patch of longer white fir on the forehead that resembled a Mohawk.

"Does he have a name?" Jacob questioned.

"That's up to you. You get to pick since he's yours," Carl explained to him.

Jacob appeared to ponder this for a while then gently hugged the animal and said, "Wolf, his name is Wolf."

"I think that's a perfectly wonderful name. Would you like me to help you to your room with him? I can show you how to take care of him if you'd like," Carl asked as he picked up the cage. Jacob eagerly nodded and thanked Santa before carefully sliding off his lap, cradling Wolf in his arms, and walking behind Carl as they exited the room.

Edward pulled me against him and whispered in my ear. "You were right, he loves it."

I beamed at him and then rearranged my smile to a smirk as I said, "yes I was. Now remember that I'm always right and we'll get along just fine…" Edward laughed and kissed me then went to see each of the kids and their gifts.

About an hour later Kate and Garrett rounded up the kids for bed and got them settled in while everyone else mingled; even Santa was still there enjoying himself. I found out that Santa's real name was Felix and that he volunteered every year as an ambassador for Santa.

About thirty minutes after the kids were tucked in, the real party began. Music was started up, but not too loud, and everyone partook in some champagne. Santa, I mean Felix, surprised me by asking me to dance and I accepted, afraid of turning down Santa and getting on the naughty list.

While we were dancing I was shocked to discover a pair of feet sticking out from under the Christmas tree. I got Edward's attention, which wasn't hard considering the fact that he was staring at me, and pointed to my discovery.

Edward showed Carl my discovery and they split up and converged on the tree. I heard a squeal of surprise as the culprit was caught then laughed as Edward pulled Seth out from under the tree by his feet, letting him hang upside down for a moment.

Old Ms. Tanya came and took Seth and ushered him back to bed just as my dance with Santa was ending. The next song started, _Baby It's Cold Outside_ by Lady Antebellum, and Edward came over to ask for the dance. I was more than happy to oblige him and placed myself in his waiting arms. We danced slowly, enjoying the moment with one another. As the song came to a close Edward asked me if I wanted to head home and I just nodded. I was getting sleepy and I wanted to cuddle up next to my love and relish in the fact that he was, in fact, mine.

We made a quick round of goodbyes and headed home. As we got inside of Edward's apartment he pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. This kiss was similar to the one after we declared our love for each other. We slowly began to strip one another until we reached the bed naked.

Edward picked me up and laid me out upon the comforter, told me he loved me once again, then he made love to me the rest of the night…solidifying his love for me.


	12. Chapter 12

Edward Cullen's 12 Days of Christmas Chapter 12 – On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

Prompts (#23 Ornament and ring & #24 Families are like fudge)

Day 12

Bella POV

It had been one year since Edward and I had finished our first Edward Cullen's 12 Days of Christmas and I couldn't help but think back over the end of the first one…

_Waking up in Edward's arms on Christmas Eve was a wonderful feeling. I had the man I loved and he loved me in return. In addition to that, the event at Miss Esme's house had been heartwarming and the last bit of cheer to bring back the Christmas spirit in me. _

_Edward and I spent the entire day in, completely naked, worshipping each other from sun up till sun down, and then some more. I never tired of his touch on my body and couldn't satisfy my desire for him either. _

_On Christmas Day we opened a few presents at my apartment. Edward had gotten me a framed photo of us dancing at the concert. I don't know how he got it but he did. He also got me a silver bracelet with a crystal heart suspended from it. I almost insisted he take that one back, that it was too expensive. But, when he told me that he was giving me his heart to always have near, I almost cried and knew I would never let it go. The final gift from Edward was a small scrapbook of the twelve days together. I never took him for the scrapbooking type but it was amazing. I knew that I would forever cherish the book._

_My gifts to him had been difficult to choose but I finally found what I had been looking for. Edward, one night when we were discussing movies, had confessed to me that he secretly enjoyed zombie flicks so I purchased him the entire George Romero Dead collection. I thought Edward's eyes were going to pop out of his head when he opened that box and saw all of the movies. His second gift was actually for me to wear for him, some more holiday inspired lingerie. The wicked gleam in Edward's eyes told me he loved the outfit._

_The final gift had me almost hyperventilating as I handed it over to him. He looked at me with a curious expression and I just motioned for him to continue. He pulled off the ribbon and then undid the wrapping paper, revealing the small jewelry box before him. He looked up at me and my breath caught. Would he like my gift? Was it too soon? It was too late to take it back now._

_Edward slowly opened up the box and took the ring out, holding it up before him. I looked at his face, hoping he wouldn't reject the gift, wouldn't reject me…_

_Then he smiled as he fingered the key hanging from the ring, the key that would give him access to my apartment and me whenever he wanted. Edward kissed me in a greedy manner, thanking me for the key to my apartment. Then he reached into his pocket and produced a similar key, one for his apartment. He confessed that he was going to give it to me later that night but, after receiving my key, he thought that it was the perfect time to give it to me._

_The rest of Christmas Day was spent at Miss Esme's House, checking out what the kids got from Santa, helping Old Ms. Tanya and Kate in the kitchen while Edward, Garrett, and Carl put together the new basketball goal that one of the other donors had purchased for all the kids. _

_Dinner was a fun event too. I was sandwiched in between Seth and Jacob. Jacob was totally different, almost like a whole new child had emerged overnight. Carl had told me that he had spent all of his time caring for Wolf. Giving him Wolf had given him something to care for, something to love. Wolf had begun the process of opening his heart again after losing his parents._

_Edward sat on the other side of Jacob and had Alice glued to his free side. She was going on and on about the Ballerina Barbie she had opened and about the DVD of the Nutcracker. _

_The day had been perfect as had the twelve days of Christmas Edward had given me. He really changed my mind on the holidays, letting me make new memories that had been long vacant after the loss of my mother. _

The last year had been full of other new memories. Edward and I were inseparable, making new friends, crazy ones albeit, but friends nonetheless. I had once mentioned how hodgepodge our grouping of friends was and Edward had insisted that they were family. When I amended my statement to call them family, Edward quipped back saying that families are like fudge, mostly sweet with a few nuts. I laughed at his analogy but had to agree with him.

I had insisted that, throughout the year, we continue to volunteer and spend time with the kids at Miss Esme's House. While I loved spending time there, saying goodbye to the kids when they left was heartbreaking. The first heartbreak came when Alice went back home. Her mom had completed her rehab, gotten a job, and a nice apartment. Alice went home at the end of January and I cried when I told her goodbye.

Other kids came and went, each one difficult to part with, too. But the hardest for me was Jacob. I had formed a special bond with him. He was like the little brother I had never had. But, one day in late May, Edward came home with a grim expression. He knew that I would have a difficult time parting with Jacob.

I actually cried when he told me that Jacob was getting adopted by a couple named Billy and Sarah Black. I was happy for Jacob, so happy because he deserved it. Billy and Sarah Black allowed him to bring Wolf with him and I was glad about it. I wouldn't have been able to bear the heartbreak if Jacob had to give Wolf up.

When this Christmas had arrived, I made Edward take turns with me on the ideas for the twelve days of Christmas. We still started on the thirteenth of December so that Christmas day was free. One amendment to this year was the addition of ornaments. I had suggested that each day we purchased or made an ornament that would coincide with the events of that day.

I awoke this morning wondering what Edward had planned for our day. It was his turn, he had made sure to get day twelve this year. I could tell he already had something planned and I had a feeling that he wouldn't be sharing the details with me. I was right…

I yawned and stretched, rolled over, and cuddled up to Edward, searching for his lips in my half lidded sleepy state.

"Morning, baby," I said as I tried to stifle another yawn.

"Morning, love," Edward replied as he tilted his face down and kissed me.

I had a bad habit of sliding down in the bed to let my feet hang off the foot of it. This always placed my head around Edward's chest, hence the looking down to kiss me.

"What's today going to bring?" I asked, eager to find out the plan.

"It's a secret," Edward said.

"No! You aren't allowed to keep it a secret! How will we take care of the ornament for today?"

"I already have that taken care of too…"

"Edward!"

"Look, if you don't like the ornament I promise I'll let you pick out one to your liking. Deal?"

The look on Edward's face wouldn't let me say no. He was practically begging me with his eyes, praying that I would go along with his plan. I'll admit that it did make me suspicious, but it was Edward's turn and we hadn't specifically banned this idea. Damn! He had me.

"Deal," I mumbled and then slid out of bed to take a shower.

I figured that Edward would follow me but he never showed. I was left to wash my own back, something I hadn't done in a year. Edward and I had become fans of showering together under the pretenses of saving water. Saving water… Ha! We stayed in the shower much longer together than either one of us would have alone, combined.

When I got out of the shower, and opened the bathroom door, I was assaulted by the smell of bacon, pancakes, scrambled eggs, and grape juice. Aww! Edward had cooked me breakfast. God I loved this man. I would swear that he was made in the image of my personal idea of perfection. But, seeing as how he was actually three years older than me, I guess it would be the other way around.

Breakfast was delicious and I ate way too much. I was too stuffed to even want to leave the house, and squealed in delight when Edward told me we were staying in today.

We ended up vegging out on the couch watching romantic comedies, my favorite type of movie. Edward tried to sneak in some of his zombie flicks but I would veto them instantly. I didn't want to think about undead corpses eating people today. All I wanted to do was enjoy the romance that Edward and I shared.

He had been showing me the romance all day long too. It started with breakfast and then moved to a back massage. He whispered all the romantic lines to me from the movies, and even handed me the Kleenex when I inevitably teared up at the sappy parts. I had been blessed with Edward and couldn't ask for a better man, ever.

Lunch had been pizza that we had delivered, but Edward insisted on making dinner for me. He even cooked it over at his place, making me stay at mine while he did so. I wondered what he was up to, acting all secret like with dinner, but I shrugged it off while I tidied up my place and rearranged the presents under the tree to satisfy my OCD tendencies. They were mild but there.

Finally my cell rang and I saw it was Edward. He told me to put on the item in the bag outside my door and I began to get worried. I opened my door and saw the bag there, pulling it inside to see what was inside. I was shocked to find one of my dresses. It was the dress I had worn to the Christmas party at Miss Esme's House last year.

I began to get suspicious of his plans for tonight, especially with him assuring me that we were staying in. I tried to shrug it off while I got ready but it was still there, gnawing away at me. It wasn't that I didn't trust him and his plans, but I hated surprises and he knew that by now. I had forgiven him for all the surprises last Christmas and he had been really good about telling me everything, until this Christmas that is.

I finished getting ready and called him to make sure I could head over. He said he needed a few more minutes and would call when he was ready. About five minutes later the call came and I rushed next door to see what all the secrecy was about.

I opened the door to a candlelit room and gasped at the beauty of it. Edward had cleared out the center of the floor for, what I assumed to be, dancing space. The lights on the tree were twinkling, blending perfectly with the dancing flames on the multiple candles around the room. Edward's small dining room table was set for two, the plates already dished. I heard instrumental Christmas songs playing softly. And Edward, the vision of my dreams, approached me dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt. He was barefoot like I was and his sleeves were unbuttoned and rolled up just below his elbows.

He greeted me with a kiss and then led me to my seat, holding it out for me, before taking his own seat. Dinner was amazing, creamy garlic chicken over angel hair pasta, side salads, and garlic bread sticks. Edward knew about my weakness for anything pasta and spoiled me often with it. With dinner we had some sparkling wine, one of my favorite brands _Asti_.

After dinner Edward asked me to dance. With the exception of my Mrs. Clause strip tease for him last year, I really had never been good at dancing. I was still shocked as hell that I didn't end up on my face that night. But, Edward was impeccable with his leading and we were slowly swaying and turning in his apartment, my head on his chest, and his arms around me.

"Would you like to see the ornament I picked out for today?" Edward asked, breaking the silence that had surrounded us while dancing.

"Yes! Where is it?" I asked.

"It's on the tree, you have to find it."

Damn him and his games! But, I did know almost every ornament on that tree, having placed them on there myself. I separated myself from his arms and walked over to the tree, my search starting at the top and working my way down. I was about two-thirds of the way done with the tree when I came across a beautiful star ornament hung from blue satin ribbon. I hadn't ever seen it before and grabbed it, holding it up to get a better look and ensure that it was the new ornament.

I looked it over, taken aback over the details engraved into the points of the star. In the center was a circle that my thumb had been covering. But, I felt some engraving under it as I twisted the star around, so I picked my thumb up to see what it was.

My jaw dropped and my hands began to tremble as I read the engraving…_Will You Marry Me?_

I spun around and almost fell over Edward, who was down on one knee behind me, holding a gray ring box open. Inside the ring box was a beautiful three stone diamond ring.

I tried to speak, to say anything, but my voice was caught in my throat and my eyes began to fill and leak the tears of joy. Edward took advantage of my momentary silence and began to speak.

"Bella, never in a million years would I have believed that I would ever have someone like you as mine. But, here you are and you _are_ mine. I love you more than I could ever imagine loving someone. You are like the breath that gives me life, the light that lets me see, the sounds I hear, and the emotions I feel. I can't imagine going through life without you by my side and don't want to try. So, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I couldn't speak, I couldn't say the word _yes_ back to him. I couldn't scream from the rooftops that I would be his for eternity. All I could do was rush forward and wrap myself around him, kissing every part of him that I came in contact with.

"Is that a yes?" Edward asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I yelled out through my ear-to-ear grin that matched Edward's.

He kissed me excitedly then removed my ring from the box and slid it home on my left hand where it would remain for the rest of my life.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Edward gave to me…

Twelve heartbeats thumping, eleven bedtime gripings, ten fingers groping, nine teasing glances, eight snowmen building, seven kisses lingering, six seconds gazing…five wonderful evenings…four dirty words, three hours with friends, two hands in gloves…and a big ass Christmas tree!


	13. Chapter 13

On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
My true love sent to me  
Twelve drummers drumming,  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtledoves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree!

On the first day of Christmas Edward gave to me

A big ass Christmas tree

Two hands in gloves

Three hours with friends

Four dirty words

Five wonderful evenings

Six seconds gazing

Seven kiss's lingering

Eight snowmen building

Nine teasing glances

Ten fingers groping

Eleven bedtime gripings

Twelve heartbeats thumping

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Edward gave to me…

Twelve heartbeats thumping, eleven bedtime gripings, ten fingers groping, nine teasing glances, eight snowmen building, seven kisses lingering, six seconds gazing…five wonderful evenings…four dirty words, three hours with friends, two hands in gloves…and a big ass Christmas tree!


	14. Update on Original Fiction

Update on Original Fiction

So back in October, I finished my last fanfiction and moved to writing only original fiction. I started out with NaNoWriMo (a challenge to write 50,000 words in 30 days) and I did it, writing 2/3rds of my first original fiction. I finished it up by the end of December and then had it preread by several, and edited by two.

Submissions to literary agents started after that and I was rejected by all, but it was kind of expected as I know how hard it is for a new author to obtain a literary agent without near bribery conditions or heavy connections, especially in the erotica genre. So, I moved to submitting to publishing houses after that and was shocked to have two interested in publishing my book. The first loved it as is, but the second wanted massive changes to the point that it would not have been my book anymore. I couldn't go with the second when they told me I'd have to even change character names, so I declined any further work with them on the book and accepted the first offer.

I am pleased to announce that my first book, Master of OZ, will be published through Pink Flamingo Publications, one of the leading erotica publishers out there. They have been in the business for nearly 20 years and know their stuff. Master of OZ will be offered in print (softback) and ebook formats (for all digital readers), and I should have a hard release date in the next few weeks. It's looking like Master of OZ will be released sometime in June.

Now, I am pleased to provide all of you with the summary of Master of OZ and an excerpt for your reading pleasure. Also, if you would like to stay connected with me and follow all of my publishing and future writing updates, you can find me several ways. On Twitter I am SavannahJalayne. On Facebook you can friend my author page at facebook dot com / savannah dot Jalayne. You can also 'like' my author page at facebook dot com / savannahjalayneauthor. Just remove any necessary spaces and replace the dots with actual periods.

**Here are a few of the comments the prereaders sent back about Master of OZ:**

*HOLY SHIT BATMAN- the bathroom sex is...oh my god HOT!

*I love that you give just enough detail but don't waste space with filler.

*I love how he takes care of her right from the start.

*The story was sweet and hot all in one little package. :-)

*Like I said first off, I love it! Great great great...I want more...of course. :-D

**Here is the summary and a few teasers:**

**Summary:**

Dominance, submission, BDSM, and a tension-filled attraction so great that it cannot be fought by kindergarten teacher, Dorothy Gale, and local businessman and BDSM dungeon owner, Kingsley Ozburn has the two in a seductive dance filled with pleasure, pain, denial, and desire that explodes when the two cannot restrain their passion for one another.

When Dorothy Gale moves to Wichita, Kansas to begin her teaching career, she also embarks on an erotic journey she started in Kansas City, discovering her deepest desires, her wildest fantasies, and her most erotic dreams under the firm hand of local BDSM club owner, Kingsley Ozburn. Dorothy has only had minor BDSM experiences but identifies with her naturally submissive nature and tries to expand on her limited knowledge of the lifestyle by attending a local club. However, a bad experience nearly happens and is thwarted by Henry and Emily Lyman, a married couple into the D/s lifestyle. Henry and Emily bring Dorothy to OZ, local BDSM club and dungeon owned by Kingsley Ozburn, and her new life as a submissive begins. Through a series of unplanned punishments in OZ, submissive Dorothy Gale and owner of the club and Dominant Kingsley Ozburn find themselves constantly thrust together. Obviously attracted to one another, the pair tries to not act on their feelings but emotions win out and their resulting encounters are explosive. Can the two continue to fight their building desires for one another, or will passion win out and bring them together in fiery ways? Master of OZ will take you on a journey through the world of BDSM, submission, dominance, and the fight against desires of the mind, body and soul. Who will end up together and what will have to happen for happiness at the end? Read Master of OZ and discover the answers.

**Teasers:**

Teaser 1 - "Unbutton my jeans, pet," Kingsley commanded and Dorothy's eyelids grew heavy as her want for him increased.

He watched her shift her hips back and forth as if she was trying to get friction where she wanted it most. Kingsley would have none of that. His subs came by his work, his touch, and not by their own.

"No trying to get yourself off, pet. That's my job," Kingsley scolded her, and Dorothy pouted up at him, whimpering as she dropped her chin and looked up through her lashes. "Lovely," Kingsley whispered, looking down at Dorothy.

Teaser 2 - "I. Am. Not. Scared!" Kingsley shouted, emphasizing each word of his statement, and Dorothy quieted in front of him. "And you don't know the first thing about what I want or what I was feeling last night. That was just sex, plain and simple, nothing more, nothing less. You're being delusional if you think there was anything more than me fucking you like the little sub you are," Kingsley said, his voice dropping to a low, ominous tone at the end, and Dorothy gasped.

Teaser 3 - "That's a good girl," Master Kingsley purred in her ear, his deep gravelly voice making Dorothy even wetter, and fingers began probing at her pussy, discovering the wetness.

"Something tells me that my sweet pet is enjoying herself. Would you like more, pet? Would you like Your Lord and Sir Blaine to bring you to an orgasm so delicious that you won't know your own name afterward? Do you want the sensation orgasm, pet? Do you want to cum for Your Lord?" Master Kingsley asked, his voice reverberating deep in Dorothy's soul.

"Yes, My Lord," Dorothy moaned, her voice sounding off, distant, and not like her, but Dorothy was too needy for release that she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Sir Blaine, remove her blindfold, retrieve a crop for yourself, and a flogger for me, make sure your crop has a long enough handle to avoid my swing," Master Kingsley instructed but his body stayed close to Dorothy and she instinctively leaned into it. "Don't worry, pet, I'm going to make sure you cum hard and know who it's for. Who will your orgasm be for, sweet pet?" Master Kingsley asked lowly, his words whispered directly in her ear.

"For you, My Lord," Dorothy said breathlessly and she trembled when he laughed again in her ear.

Teaser 4 - "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Kingsley asked, scaring her out of her thoughts.

"N…nothing," Dorothy lied and the look on Kingsley's face told her that he knew she was.

"Want to rethink that answer?" he asked as he began to disrobe and Dorothy's eyes widened as she took in his muscular frame that was being slowly revealed by his striptease.

"No?" Dorothy replied but it came out like a question.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, pet," Kingsley said and Dorothy's body tensed at the name he called her. "And it's My Lord, right now, pet."

"My Lord?"

"Don't speak, just feel. We still need to talk about earlier, but you need to relax and there is definitely one way for you to do that."

"H…how, My Lord?" Dorothy asked quietly, her voice nearly unheard over the showerheads and the heavy breaths she was taking.

"I said 'don't speak' and I'm going to fuck you. You need a good fucking, don't you?" Master Kingsley asked and Dorothy nodded, unwilling and unable to lie to him. "And I need one too. And I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, of trying to deny what my body wants from you, of refusing our bodies the pleasure we both know will happen. Are you ready for me to fuck you, pet?"

Teaser 5 - "Enjoying yourself, pet?" Master Kingsley asked Dorothy when she began to pant lightly under the still light swats from Henry.

"Yes, My Lord," Dorothy replied, her mouth dropping open immediately afterward in a silent moan as Henry struck her harder, the ends of the flogger hitting right between her legs.

"Interesting reaction, pet," Master Kingsley said, the corners of his eyes crinkling though his mouth remained stoic. "You know, many subs enjoy the feel of the flogger against their flesh, striking, teasing, enticing a reaction. It appears you enjoy it too. Your face is growing flushed, your pupils are dilating, your mouth is open as you pant, and your breasts are heaving deliciously with each short, quick breath you take. Do you think you would like to join this club, enter the training program, and see if there is more you enjoy? More you want? A deeper level of submission you can reach? I can sense your hesitation to submit already. There is something there, deep in you that desires to retain control, but your reactions are truly submissive, pet. You're enjoying this more than you'd ever allow yourself to admit, well right now that is. I think we can break that hold on control you have, what do you think? Do you want to try? Do you want to submit, Dorothy?" Master Kingsley spoke to her, his voice never changing in volume as he easily picked Dorothy apart.

She felt naked in front of him, all her secrets bared for him and anyone else watching, and the constant thud of the flogger against her flesh just heightened the nakedness she felt. But Master Kingsley was right, she wanted more, she wanted to learn, to experience, to delve deep into her desire to submit, but her unyielding hold on the control she maintained in her daily life was hard to let go.

"Yes," Dorothy whispered as the flogger intensified against her flesh, bringing her higher than before.

She felt something changing inside of her, something releasing as she became lost in Master Kingsley's gaze and the feel of Henry beating her deliciously. It was like someone was snipping her strings on control, taking it away from her little by little. Emily's voice in her ear was a quiet reassuring whisper that she wanted this, that it was perfectly normal. And Dorothy realized she really did want it, to give up control, to submit to her desires. She wanted to please, to receive loving pets and touches. To look into a pair of dominant eyes and see that she made them gleam with pride that she had submitted so perfectly. She wanted it all.

"Yes, what?" Master Kingsley asked, his voice echoing through the tunnel of sensation that had swallowed her.

"Yes, My Lord," Dorothy replied as the tunnel swallowed her vision as well and Master Kingsley was the only one she could see, could hear, could focus on.

Everything else disappeared as a delicious feeling began to rise in her, surging outward from her hot, tingling bottom, radiating through her body as it rocked with each swing of the flogger, each caress of the strands. She was flying, higher and higher, nearing something she wanted to desperately cling onto, and then it was gone, all of it was gone. The flogger didn't move against her, Emily's voice was gone, and Kingsley's gaze has changed, hardened before her, no longer delving into her soul as he picked her apart completely.

You all excited now? I am! LOL! I'll update the facebook pages and Twitter when I get a hard release date and will update here again. Thank you all for your support and I hope to have you as readers for my debut into the original fiction world. Oh, and my second book is being outlined right now. I'll update here again with the hard release date, but I wanted to let you all know that it's happening; I'm getting published with an original work of fiction!

And for those wondering, all my fanfiction stories will remain up unless the sites they are posted on remove them for some reason or another. I won't ever pull them to publish them so you will always have them here!


End file.
